10 Things I Hate About You
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: In order for Lucy to date Natsu,Mirajane should date someone first. The thing is, Mira is not the kind of girl you can just date. Natsu and Gray had to set Mira with someone who has the guts to date the demon of Magnolia High. They chose the headmaster's grandson,Laxus, Magnolia High's most notorious student who agreed in exchange for money. Will love blossom, or not? Various OTPs.
1. I Don't Give A Damn About My Reputation

**AN: Hey guys! This story is based on the movie 10 Things I Hate About You because I just simply like the movie. Incorporating it with Fairy Tail was just a good idea for me. I will make some drastic changes of course, and I hope it would work out well. Expect some Miraxus, Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, ElfGreen and other possible pairings. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

* * *

"I wish there was something I can do to change your mind" Makarov said glumly and the woman in front of him gave him a sad smile. She gently brushed the blonde locks of the boy who was standing beside her. Makarov stared at the boy, he can clearly see that the once bright eyes of the boy were now strained with tears. The woman in front of him was no different either. Her warm gaze was all but gone.

"I'm afraid I can no longer change my mind. I think it's best if I bring Laxus somewhere that will not remind him of his father. I'd hate to put him through this, but, I guess this is the only way for him to forget about what his father has done to the both of us." The woman explained, her eyes began to brim with tears once again. Makarov hated seeing her like this, he wanted to find his poor excuse of a son and beat some sense in his head. He never expected Ivan to go too far ever since he denied him the inheritance of their properties. He cannot believe that he will vent all his anger on his wife and child and then suddenly leave them without a good reason at all.

Makarov nodded in understanding. This was not only difficult for both mother and child, it wasn't easy for him to do this as well. He was so close with his grandson, just the thought of not seeing him for the longest time pains him. But then, if this is for the best of all of them, this is one sacrifice he had to make.

"Alright, I cannot stop you from making your own decisions. I'll just hope that everything will bode well for the two of you" Makarov sighed and walked towards his grandson.

"Laxus, I know that this will be hard for you, but someday you will understand the situation. I promise that I won't forget you, okay? I won't forget to write to you." Makarov assured the boy and placed a kiss on his forehead. Laxus looked down on his feet.

"We will see each other again, right? Promise me that you will visit us okay?" Laxus said sheepishly and Makarov chuckled.

"Of course I will" Makarov locked the boy in one last embrace before pulling himself away.

"Makarov-san, it's time for us to go" the woman said as she stood up and took Laxus's hand in her own. Makarov sighed and waved the both of them goodbye as they opened the wooden doors.

xXxXxXxXx

_10 years later_

An open-topped car stopped at the red stoplight. The vehicle carried a group of teenage girls who were gleefully laughing while music played in the car speakers. Just then their groove was ruined when another car stopped beside them and loud metal music boomed in the car speakers. The car's windows were down, giving them a good look on who was the driver of the car.

They all turned to see who it was. It was an 18-year old teenager whose wavy white hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a black ribbon tying it together. She wore a black tank top with a black choker on her neck as well as black fingerless gloves. She turned to look at the group of girls. Her blue eyes can almost bore a hole on anything she looks at.

The group of girls froze and turned their gazes away. The driver had one hell of a stare that resembles that of a demon. As soon as the light turned green, the car drove away. It would seem that it was going on the same destination as the girls, it was headed for Magnolia Highschool.

Magnolia Highschool is owned by Makarov Dreyar, who also serves as the school's principal. A few years ago, the president of the school decided to bring in children who cannot afford to study in other schools, as well as children who were left with no parents. He brought them in a compound that was given to him by Mavis Vermillion, that place was called Fairy Tail. Those children he brought in was given a chance to study in his own school. Makarov was renowned as a great teacher and was known for his deeds and other achievements, but disciplining the brats he took in wasn't really something he was good at.

Meanwhile at the Magnolia Highschool's guidance office

"So, you caused the fire in the chemical laboratory five minutes ago, and you started a fight with a random student in the cafeteria, you were kicked out in 5 consecutive classes just for today. You are quite a troublemaker, aren't you, Mr. Dragneel?" the guidance counsellor, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki said as he removed his gaze from his laptop. Natsu Dragneel was trying to stop his the moment he went face to face with their guidance counsellor. He cannot believe how can just looking at one person's face make you laugh your head off.

"Yeah, the fire was awesome, the next chemistry class must've been so grateful to me" Natsu said as he grinned cheekily while Ichiya was furiously typing his way in his laptop. He began to sweat heavily and Natsu swore he can see a steam coming from his nostrils.

"Say, do you have another word for enlarged?" Ichiya asked all of a sudden and Natsu raised his brow.

"Umm… What exactly does that mean?" Natsu asked with curiousity

"It's none of your business, really! Run along now, men!"

"Really?! No reports or something! That's cool!" Natsu said as he literally jumped out of his chair.

Natsu sprinted his way out of the guidance office, with a wide grin on his face. He stopped by his locker to drop a few things before moving on to his gym class. Once he was done with his locker, he skidded through the crowded hallway until he ran over a man who was wearing nothing but his pants.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" the Gray Fullbuster seethed as he pulled a bunch of cloth in Natsu's shirt.

"No, you watch where you are going, stripper!" Natsu tore himself away from his rival, bestfriend-whatever. Gray and Natsu are one of those children Makarov brought in his school. Both of them are branded as the school's biggest troublemakers and they are in their junior year. Gray was known to be the one who unconsciously displays his assets in the hallway or inside the classroom. Due to his upbringing before, he somewhat developed a habit of stripping his clothes off unconsciously. There was even a time when he went to see a rehearsal of the cheering squad where he was stark naked, causing him to be thrown in detention.

Natsu, on the other part, was a massive ball of energy that leaves a trail of destruction wherever he goes. This person is often found in the principal's office, guidance office or the detention. Natsu was also known for his extraordinary mental capabilities, which led the other students to even wonder how on earth did this pitiful creature even reach his junior year?

"Yeah! FIGHTING IS LIKE A MAN!" that came from the crowd that was starting to surround them. And that man was no other than Elfman Strauss, a guy in the same year as Natsu and Gray. Just like them, he, along with his two sisters, were taken in by Makarov. He was a part of the school's football team, and was famous for his large built. Elfman is peculiar in his own ways, just like how he incorporates things with being a man.

"Guys, guys, I don't think it's right for you to start a fight here. Calm down" a blue-haired man put himself in between the two of them.

"Oh great. It's the nice guy" Gray mumbled and Natsu had a big frown on his face.

"Nice seeing you too, Jellal" Natsu said glumly and the said man just gave a short nodded

"Natsu, you do know that you just came from the guidance office, why start another commotion again? And Gray, please put on some clothes" Jellal Fernandez sighed at the sight of the two of them. Jellal belongs in the senior year and he is the club president of the Science Club. He is a close friend of Natsu and those who belong in Fairy Tail. He is also a member of the Student Council. If there is one thing Jellal was known for, it must be that tattoo on his face or perhaps that he was just too passionate in Astronomy. Rumours has it that he might have an interest in the Titania, the Student Council's president.

"Oh shit!" Gray looked down on the floor, only to see his boxers lying there.

"Hey Jellal, do you know where I can get a cat food for Happy?" Natsu asked and Jellal thought for a moment.

"Try getting a fish. I heard that's healthy for cats, but market's a bit too far from here. I'm not really sure, try asking other people later. They might help"

"Who the fuck cares?! Just feed him leftovers and Happy will be fine!" Gray snapped

"Happy needs real food!"

"Come on, both of you. I'll accompany you to your Math class." Jellal offered and two of them just nodded in reply. While they were on their way to the room, Jellal caught another blue-haired girl who was carrying books in her arms.

"Hey Levy! Need some help there?" Jellal offered and Levy shook her head.

"There's no need for that, really!" Levy Mcgarden said as she waved at the three of them

"Hey Levy" Natsu and Gray greeted the petite woman.

Levy Mcgarden is your typical nerd and resident bookworm. She is the vice-president of the Book Club and sometimes works as the librarian's assistant. Just like Natsu and Gray, she is a part of Fairy Tail and she is a junior as well.

"Levy-chan!" All of them turned to see who called Levy. Natsu felt like his world stopped for a brief moment. He saw a blonde girl who jogged her way to them. Her blonde locks were tied into pigtails and her brown eyes were very bright.

"Levy-chan, you left this at the library" the blonde girl said, while panting heavily as she reached out a thick book to Levy. Levy thanked her and then she was reminded of something.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce her to you guys! This is Lucy Heartfilia, she is the new lodger in Fairy Tail along with the other two and she is also in her junior year" Levy said and Lucy bowed in respect.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! I'm glad to finally meet you!" Lucy said happily

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Jellal Fernandez" Jellal shook the blonde girl's hand

"Welcome to Magnolia High, Lucy. The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster" Gray waved and giving her a smile.

Lucy found it rather uncomfortable when she laid her eyes upon a pink haired man who was staring at her for the longest time. Lucy's face began to heat up. She was quite sure that love at first sight isn't very true, but seeing how things are going for her, it must be true! How will she react? What will she say?!

This time, Natsu walked towards her and took her hand. Lucy's face became redder.

"H-hi, I know we just met but-"

"_Oh no! He's going to confess already?! What should I do?!" _Lucy thought and she was already panicking

"- do you know how to get to the village's wet market? Because I really need to buy some fish for my cat, Happy" Natsu said passively and Lucy turned to stone before she landed a smack on his head.

"Levy! Let's go!" Lucy said furiously while she was blushing deeper and Levy said a quick goodbye to the guys.

Gray was laughing his head off and Jellal was stifling a laugh.

"What's wrong with her?! She's such a weirdo" Natsu mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you expect? She thought you are going to say something romantic to her and you just had to ask her directions as to where the fish market is!" Gray put his arm over Natsu's head, much to the pinkette's chagrin.

"The heck? What the fuck does she wants me to say?!"

"Well, she seems pissed Natsu" Jellal stated and Natsu felt guilty.

"You know, I think Lucy has an idea as to how to get to the fish market. She's probably the only person in this school to know where that is" Gray smirked mischievously and Jellal rolled his eyes. He knew what the stripper is up to. But he doubts it will work, he can't fool Natsu this time around. Everyone in the world knows that there will be at least a few people in this school knows how to get to that freaking fish market.

"REALLY?!" Natsu said in amazement and Jellal felt the need to slam his head on the wall.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jellal said and Gray was surprised as well. He knew Natsu was stupid, but not _this _stupid!

"Darn, I treated her badly. She is my only hope to get to that fish market. It was unwise for me to act so foolishly. What should I do to get her to bring me to the fish market?"

"Gods, you are such an idiot…" Gray muttered

"What did you say?!" Natsu said and Jellal pushed him away from Gray.

"The thing is, you want to go to the fish market?" Jellal asked Natsu

"Yup"

"And the only way to get there is through the guidance of that Lucy Heartfilia?"

"The one and only" Natsu replied. Jellal and Gray looked at each other.

"The only way for you to get her to bring you there, is for you to go out with her" Gray said with a sly grin on his face.

Natsu shook his head in confusion.

"What? I don't understand"

"You are going on a date with her, idiot. That's what that is"

"Ohh... So that's what I'm supposed to do. But she hates me!"

"Then make her like you then! Jellal and I will help you in any way possible" Gray wrapped an arm around Jellal and the older man sighed.

"I'll try doing something I guess"

"Alright! I will get Lucy Heartfilia to date me!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he pumps his fist into the air.

Jellal often wondered how on earth did he even befriended these guys. It amazed him on how Natsu can be deceived so easily. Who on earth would believe that Lucy's the only person who knows where the fish market is? And would be convinced so easily that he must date her just to get some fish for his cat? It sounded ridiculous in many ways. How can his day get any better?

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" a woman's voice rang in his ears. Gray and Natsu froze from where they stood and Jellal knew why. A scarlet haired woman was walking her way to their place. She was furious.

"Shit, it's the Titania" Natsu said in a low voice.

Erza Scarlet glared daggers at the two teenagers in front of her.

"Fullbuster! You are breaking the school's code of conduct regarding the attire that should be worn at the campus! Your public display of your assets shows indecency and utter disrespectfulness to your peers! And you, Dragneel! You have once again committed an act of vandalism and caused destruction to school property! Because of your crimes, I am obliged to bring you to the principal's office for disciplinary action!" Erza said as she literally dragged the two men to the office.

"Goodluck on your duties, President" Jellal greeted Erza and the Titania turned red as her hair. Erza looked away from Jellal before muttering a soft thank you to him.

Jellal simply laughed at Erza's passion when it comes to her duty of disciplining the students. Everyone in school do not dare oppose Erza. Erza is the President of the Student Council and she is very strict when it comes to school rules. She can be very violent, causing her to be just as destructive as Natsu is.

Then, Jellal heard a loud slamming of the locker's door. He was quickly reminded of what he said about no one dares to oppose Erza. He was wrong. There was actually one person who dares to do so. The one who just slammed the locker shut is that person.

If Jellal was honest to himself, he'd cross paths with Erza than this person. He'd choose Erza anytime than her best friend.

That person is no other than the demon, Mirajane Strauss.


	2. A New Lodger and A New Stupid Rule

CHAPTER 2

It's English class and students began to walk in their classroom. Inscrutable noises can be heard as they sat on their respective chairs. Jellal Fernandez gently placed his bag on his side and leaned comfortably on his chair. He waited for their instructor to come in anytime, even though he knew that it's been 10 minutes and their instructor didn't even appear just yet.

Then Jellal noticed a flash of white walking past him. It was Mirajane Strauss, the demon lady of Magnolia High. She, along with her siblings were brought it in by Makarov in Fairy Tail. She was notorious for being the bitch everyone fears. No one dares to cross her. Erza crossed paths with her sometimes when she's on her duty as the Student Council President and so far, there were no reported casualties, but for some odd reason, they are in good terms.

She threw her bag on the floor before sitting down on her chair.

Jellal shuddered at the thought that he will spend the next hour with the demon, and what's worse? There's one stupid asshole who dared to cross with this woman. And that's the transferee, Sting Eucliff. He was sitting at the chair just one chair away from Mirajane.

"Look who's here! I wonder how the hag has been doing this past vacation! She's probably off collecting the tears of her victims" Sting said mockingly with a grin on his face. Jellal rolled his eyes,

"What an asshole" Jellal muttered to himself, and he felt himself get nervous when Mirajane scoffed. He knew it won't end well. Nothing ends well when Mirajane's around.

"Sting, stop that" Rogue Cheney, another transferee, urged his friend to stop picking at Mirajane.

"Apparently, I've been studying about the numerous torture methods in history and I've been planning on making a survey on which torture method is best for interrogations. What did you do? Have you been practicing on how to become an effective asshole that would be worth my time?" Mirajane stated and Sting frowned. He earned loud taunts and that didn't amuse him at all.

Jellal looked away, he knew that if those two continued to throw snide remarks at each other, he might need to leave class, immediately. Just then in the middle of the loud cheers of the class, Jura Neekis went in his class.

"Sorry class for being la- For Mavis's sake, calm down, everyone!" Jura yelled and the whole class went silent. Jura looked incredulously at Sting who had his fist raised and his face was flushed since he was humiliated by Mirajane for how many times. He looked surprised when he saw Jura, but Mirajane was quite the opposite. What Jura saw was a smirking Mirajane Strauss who doesn't seem to care that he is there.

"Come on, Sting. Did you stop just because Jura went in? Are you fucking afraid because you might get in the office again?" Mirajane taunted and Sting groaned as he quietly sat back on his chair.

"What just happened? I've been gone for 10 minutes and this is what I saw? Mirajane, mind explaining it to me?" Jura said as he rubbed his temples.

"Sting's being an asshole" Mirajane stated bluntly, as if there are no other words to put it.

"And you are being the bitch that you are" Sting said with a cocky grin before Jura sighed.

"Stop it, you two. Mirajane, please go to the Guidance Office" Jura sighed and Mirajane raised her brow.

"What? I didn't do anything! Listen, egghead! I didn't start anything! Goldilocks here, started it, he should be the one thrown into that poor excuse of an office. Give me a reason why the hell am I going to the Guidance Office that offers very little guidance to their students!" Mirajane snapped and Jura frowned when Mirajane called him egghead. Everyone knew that Jura was a good guy, but he's very sensitive when it comes to his baldness.

"The fact that I fear for the safety of Sting and your classmates when you are angry, gives me enough reason to send you away. And now that you just insulted your instructor, you need Ichiya's guidance more than ever." Jura said calmly

"Gee, thanks, chief." Mira said sardonically as she picked up bag and slammed it at the back of Sting's head before she left. Jellal felt a pang of relief. The Demon was finally gone! And he can finally listen to English class without any fear at all.

xXxXxXxXx

"And then Jenny removed the black cloth that covered her pouring desire, when she saw his stiff…" Ichiya said whispered as he typed his way on his laptop, he was interrupted when he heard a loud thud.

"Engorged?"

He looked up to see that it was Mirajane Strauss who wore a passive look on her face.

"Perfect! So, what did you do now? Did you terrorize Mr. Neekis's class, again?" Ichiya inquired as he watched Mirajane sit down on the chair.

"Well, Jura sent me here because I just pointed out that he lack tresses on his head and because Sting was an asshole" Mirajane said

"You know, Ms. Strauss, for the longest time you've been staying here, people perceive you as…"

"Turbulent?" Mirajane cut Ichiya off

"Heinous Bitch is what they actually call you. It's term Gray Fullbuster uses more often than most students" Ichiya pointed out and Mirajane smirked.

"Heinous Bitch… I like it" She nodded in approval and Ichiya cleared his throat to get the demon's attention.

"I believe it's not something to be proud of, men. And I need you to work on that" Ichiya nodded and Mirajane just rolled her eyes.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. You may go now, men!"

"Well, thanks again for your helpful guidance" Mirajane said sarcastically as she left the guidance office.

xXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Fairy Tail lodgers had just returned from Magnolia High. All of them got home early since it was just the start of classes. Just then, Lucy Heartfilia took her baggage from her former apartment. She finally decided to move to Fairy Tail since she believed that rent is much cheaper there than the place she used to stay in. Plus, she finally got her scholarship in Magnolia High, which is near to Fairy Tail, saving her some time and money in going to school.

"I'm done!" she said cheerfully as she zipped the zipper of her bag. Lucy had a very good day, a good start for the school year. She met and made friends with Levy McGarden, who turns out to be a lodger in Fairy Tail and shares the same interest with hers, Literature.

She also recalled that a transferee student named Sting Eucliff was kind to her. And as much as tried to deny it, he seems to be very interested in her. Well, he is cute and kind. What's not to like?

She met other people too, the President of the Student Council, Erza Scarlett, Jellal Fernandez, a member of the Science Club, Gray Fullbuster and-

Lucy frowned when she remembered the pink-haired guy. Lucy turned red when she remembered that he actually held her hand. But then she felt infuriated when she was reminded that he only asked her where the freaking fish market is.

"Come to think of it, I didn't know his name" Lucy thought,

"It doesn't matter! I wouldn't meet him again anytime soon! It would be really funny if he was a lodger in Fairy Tail" Lucy laughed to herself, pushing away the thought that she might meet that weirdo all over again.

And so she picked up her bags and left her room.

"FAIRY TAIL! I'm ready!" Lucy said to herself enthusiastically as she headed for Fairy Tail.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy knocked on the main door of Fairy Tail. If there is one thing she can say about Fairy Tail, the apartment is too big and extravagant that it's hardly believable that it has a rent much cheaper than her previous apartment.

When she knocked on the door, there was no answer.

"Don't tell me that there's no one here" Lucy thought before knocking again, this time it was louder. Then the door opened. Lucy felt like it was a new life opening before her eyes, she was looking forward on meeting the first person she will see when this "new life" of hers have opened.

Lucy's heart felt like it was going to explode. She was dying of excitement.

"WHAAT?" Lucy screamed when she saw the person who opened the door. It was no other than the pink-haired guy in school earlier. This time around, his scarf was tied like a bandanna over his head, his mop of pink hair was much messier than it was in school, and he wore a red shirt with a print of an orange flame in the middle. He also wore blue shorts and he was barefooted.

"Hey! You're the weirdo from school earlier!" Natsu said with a toothy smile and Lucy turned pink. She can't believe how cute he is when he smiles that way, and at the same time she was furious that he called her a weirdo.

"And you have a nerve to call me a weirdo-" Lucy stopped when she heard a 'meow'. She looked down and saw a blue cat held by the pinkette with one arm.

"Is that-?" Lucy started

Natsu looked down on the blue cat and raised it in front of Lucy.

"Oh right! This is Happy!" Natsu introduced the cat to the blonde. Lucy found Happy cute, but somehow she feels like this cat might just be the death of her during her stay in Fairy Tail.

"Umm… Hi Happy?" Lucy said and Natsu brought Happy down on the floor and the cat ran inside. Natsu then turned to Lucy.

"Is your name Bora?" Natsu asked and Lucy shook her head.

"Definitely not! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a new lodger here at Fairy Tail" Lucy introduced herself.

"Oh! A new member, huh?" Natsu then spat on his palm, much to Lucy's disgust. And then he reached out for a handshake.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel! The Salamander of Magnolia High! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as he waited for Lucy to shake his hand.

Lucy stared at his hand distastefully.

"Come on! That's the initiation rites!" Natsu winked and Lucy hesitantly took his handshake. She grimaced when she felt the mucus came in contact with her hand. As soon as Natsu broke the handshake off, Lucy took the chance to wipe it off.

"Come on in! I'll introduce you to everyone!" Natsu smiled and took Lucy's bags. Lucy nodded in thanks as they went in.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey everyone! A new member is here!" Natsu yelled and Lucy felt like she shrank under the stares of the people. She saw some familiar faces back at school.

"Lucy-san!" Levy McGarden called. And Lucy's face lit up.

"Levy-san!" Lucy greeted her friend back.

"You know that cheerleader, shrimp?" Gajeel Redfox asked the bookworm beside him.

"Yeah, we met at the Book Club earlier. She's a new lodger, just like you and Juvia.

Soon enough Lucy received a barrage of greetings and introductions. Natsu left her in the living room while he brought her bags to her room.

"So, you are Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy was approached by a scarlet-haired woman, Erza Scarlet.

"Erza, I think we have met earlier" Lucy said and Erza then nodded in realization.

"Right, you were that girl who hit Natsu, right?" Erza recalled and Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Actually, we met in the cafeteria…"

"Anyway, people here won't introduce themselves. So I will take the responsibility of providing information about Fairy Tail."

"Thank you, Erza" Lucy said.

Erza then toured Lucy around Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail is divided into two. The West Wing is for the men-"

"YEAH! WEST WING IS FOR THE MEN!" Elfman screamed somewhere, much to Erza's annoyance.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, Elfman!" Erza yelled, causing Lucy to shift a bit further from Erza.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"That's Elfman Strauss, the second child in the Strauss siblings. He has this weird thing about adding, 'man' in whatever he says" Erza stated

"Let's proceed. As I said earlier, West Wing is-" Erza paused to look at Elfman in the eye, who then shrank and walked away, before continuing.

"The West Wing is for the men and the East Wing is where, we, the women stays. The Master, Makarov Dreyar has strictly implemented the rules in this apartment. Such as:

Men should never go to the East Wing, the same goes for the women, they are prohibited from going to the other wing. Men are only allowed to do so if they are given the task to bring the baggage of the ladies in their room.

There are rotations on who will do the dishes, clean the rooms and other chores.

Payment of rent is monthly.

And the last rule is strictly applied to women, in which I have no idea why: No dating till graduation"

"Wait, why can't men have that rule?" Lucy asked and Erza sighed.

"Well, there are several moments that that rule has been broken by the other side *cough* Gildarts Clive *cough*" Erza said and Lucy was confused.

"Gildarts? Isn't he a professor in Magnolia High?" Lucy asked and Erza nodded.

"You see, Gildarts used to stay in this apartment but then he dated tons of girls. And apparently, with the times he spent with dozens of women, he got one pregnant and one of the lodgers here is his daughter" Erza explained

"Oh" Was all Lucy can say.

"Fairy Tail is a good place. Though there are a lot of unique personalities around here" Erza said. Then she saw Elfman, Natsu and Gray sliding down the railing of the staircase with only their shorts on, except Gray who is completely naked, before running back up again.

Lucy turned red when she saw two almost naked men and a naked man cursing at each other.

"Very unique personalities, that is. By the way, you must get used to seeing Gray naked all the time. And I must say, fighting here is frequent, so don't be surprised that someone suddenly punches another person over a bottle of ketchup."

"I see, Erza. Can I ask who that person is?" Lucy whispered at Erza. Lucy was pointing at a white-haired woman sitting on the couch while reading a book.

"That's Mirajane Strauss" Erza said bluntly

"She's very pretty and she looks very nice" Lucy said and Erza scoffed at this.

"Oh, she's very nice indeed"

Erza walked towards Mirajane.

"Have you made anyone cry today?" Erza asked passively. Lucy wondered why Erza asked such a thing.

"Unfortunately, none. But it's still 4:30." MIrajane replied without looking up from her book.

"Mira, this is Lucy Heartfilia. A new lodger" Erza introduced Lucy.

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said with a smile.

Mirajane stared at Lucy

"You are so chirpy. I don't like it" And Lucy froze on her feet.

"Mira! Don't be rude! Say sorry" Erza scolded and Mirajane smirked.

"Make me"

"Why you-" Erza said and then Mirajane added,

"But I didn't say I don't like her. Nice meeting you, Lucy" Mirajane said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, brats! I want all of you in front, now!" Makarov yelled angrily and all of the members assembled in the large living room.

Lucy felt anxious since this is her first time in Fairy Tail and now the Master seems to be angry.

"I have received a lot of incidents during first day of school! NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu almost jumped when Makarov screamed his name.

"According to Erza, you have been thrown in the guidance office 10 times in a day, destroyed three tabled in the cafeteria, and got in a fight with different other students!"

Natsu shrank in his place while Gray and Gajeel laughed at the Salamander.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! You have been reported for the nth time about your public display of indecency and causing casualties with Natsu and Gajeel. Another report is your intimacy with the new lodger, Juvia Lockser! JUVIA LOCKSER! Didn't I tell you that there will be no dating until graduation?!"

"Juvia is willing to break the rules for Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed as she clung on Gray's arm.

"Hey! We're not being intimate! She's the one clinging on me! Why don't you ask Erza?! She's the one who's been clinging on Jellal for the whole day!"

Erza threw Gray a death glare before turning pale when Makarov eyed her.

"Erza! How could you?!" Makarov demanded answers from the Titania.

"Someone's in trouble" Mirajane said and Erza glared at the Demon.

"But you know that that's inevitable! But I'm definitely not clinging onto someone. There will always be a time in which one of will date someone! Like Lucy!" Erza pointed at Lucy who squeaked upon hearing her name.

"Wait, what?" Lucy panicked when Makarov's attention turned to her.

"I saw Stiff Eucliff drive her back to her former apartment" Erza said, trying hard to avert the Master's attention from her. She would be damned if the Master will discover her relationship with Jellal.

"Lucy, is that true?" Makarov said slowly and Lucy was forced to say the truth.

"Yes, he did. But that's it! And, well, if I have to be honest, I don't think dating someone is bad at all… You know, romance is a good thing, don't you think?" Lucy said sheepishly and Makarov sighed.

"I always knew this day would come. That my little girls in Fairy Tail would start dating. Fine, I'll let you date" Makarov decided. Erza was close to cheering because this doesn't mean that she has to hide her relationship with Jellal from the Master. Bisca quickly took Alzack's hand in delight and other women seemed to be too happy.

"Drats, Sting got the upper hand! But now, dating Lucy won't be a problem since the Master already allows it!" Natsu thought, "Happy will finally get his fish!"

"What do you know, the old man has heart" Mirajane teased Erza.

"Only in one condition" Makarov said and the room went silent.

"No one dates, until Mirajane Strauss does" Makarov smiled victoriously and the women in the room began to protest.

"WHAT?" Mirajane asked, clearly surprised at the Master's statement.

"Master! That's unfair!" Erza protested

"Yeah! I have to date someone to get a fish!" Natsu screamed

Lucy can barely understand anything, since everyone was already protesting.

"HAHA! That must be by far the smartest move I made. Anyway, goodluck on your dating life, brats!" Makarov laughed as he went up to his room.

Natsu dragged Gray outside.

"Hey, hey. What the fuck do you want, Natsu?!" Gray asked and Natsu scratched his head.

"I can't date Lucy until Mirajane dates! Now how am I supposed to get to the fish market?!" Natsu said outloud and Gray looked at his friend incredulously.

"You're really serious about that?" Gray asked. He already assumed that Natsu already brushed off the idea.

"I have never been serious about something before Gray!" Natsu declared and Gray smirked.

"What an idiot" Gray thought.

"Okay, here's the plan. We, along with Jellal, will find a suitable man to date Mirajane. If we succeed, then you get to ask Lucy out!" Gray said, as if that was his best idea.

"We are talking about Mirajane here, Gray. Who the fuck can tame that woman?" Natsu frowned and Gray smiled confidently.

"Nothing will happen if we don't try, right?" Gray said

"Fine. Let's start tomorrow. Let's look for the most badass person that will date the Demon Mira!" Natsu grinned

xXxXxXxXxXx

Next morning, Makarov stayed in his office in Magnolia High. He was scanning through the list of students who were late enrolees. It's not really his job to read the list, it was usually the other officials doing it for him, but then he felt like reading it anyway. It's not usually his problem to look at the enrolees, since all he does is approve and write signatures without reading the papers.

Just then, he paused at one name in the list. Makarov felt his heart stop for a moment.

"It can't be. H-how?"

He must've read it wrong, and thus he reread it again. It's still there,

"Laxus Dreyar" Makarov read. He hasn't seen his grandson in years. He heard that he is notorious in his school before, he joined gang wars and grew a rebellious streak. Makarov also knew that Laxus was once put in jail for almost a year, causing him to retain in his senior year in high school.

Even in Magnolia High, his name can be heard. The school's worst delinquents fears his name. And now he is going to spend an entire school year in Magnolia High.

Makarov then heard his phone ringing. He took the phone and brought it in his ears.

"This is the Head Master of Magnolia High, what is it that you need?" Makarov massaged his temples. He froze when he heard the voice from the other line.

…

"Hey, old man. Are you surprised to know that I'll be a student in your beloved school? Anyway, I might be late. I'll see you later. I know that you are dying to meet me" Laxus smirked as he turned his phone down. Boy, he loved teasing the old man. It's a shame that he didn't see the look on his grandfather's face, it must've been hilarious.

Laxus ran a hand over his messy blonde hair before putting his favourite headphones on his ears. He slipped himself over his motorbike and headed to school.

He wasn't expecting much, since the whole school probably knows him. And that he is another outcast since pretty much all of them are afraid of.

Laxus drove his way to Magnolia High. Not even knowing that he might be the most badass person Natsu and Gray are looking for.


	3. Notorious

CHAPTER 3

Sting Eucliff stood at the entrance of the school with his friend, Rogue Cheney. Sting is known to be the popular guy in school and perhaps one of the richest guy there is. He transferred to Magnolia High for the past year and he grew quite an image in the school.

Rogue, on the contrary, is trying to stay away from the spotlight. But since his friend is one of the most popular guys in school, it's quite difficult for him to not be noticed.

"Hey, Sting. Isn't that Lucy Heartfilia?" Rogue pointed at the blonde woman who was with Levy McGarden all the time.

"Yeah, my favourite." Sting grinned, and Rogue rolled his eyes. Aside from the fact that his friend is at the center of the spotlight, Sting is known to go out with a lot of women and end up sleeping with them. And that's one thing Rogue doesn't approve of his friend.

"She's out of reach, even for you, Sting. She's staying at Fairy Tail, and you already know what I mean by that" Rogue said discouragingly but Sting scoffed at this.

"Nothing's out of each for me" Sting replied with a cocky grin on his face, and Rogue only sighed at this. Sometime he can't believe where Sting gets his confidence and it's getting annoying day by day.

"Want money on that?"

"I have plenty of that. I'll do this for fun" Sting smile turned into a twisted grin. Rogue gave a short glare at his friend. He suddenly had the urge to walk out there and there, but then decided against it.

Lucy noticed that Sting was looking at her. She remembered how kind he was to her in the past few days. She can't help but feel flustered each time she sees him smile at her.

Lucy gave him a sweet smile before walking past him and tuck a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear.

"Looking good, ladies" Sting called.

On the other side, Natsu glared at Sting.

"And who the hell does that dickhead think he is?! That guy really annoys the fuck out of me" Natsu said and Jellal patted him on the shoulder. Jellal knew too well what Natsu feels. Sting is an all-around jerk.

"Don't mind Sting. He's just way over his head that's all" Jellal smiled. Gray stifled a laugh upon remembering a piece of information he just discovered.

"Hey, I have heard that Sting's been modelling for the past few months" Gray said which earned him surprised looks from his friends.

"Seriously? He's a model?" Jellal grinned

"Yeah, I head that he's been working on a tube sock ad or something" Gray's grin widened and Natsu was cracking up beside him.

"What a loser. He thinks he's so cool" Natsu said, before calming down.

He then noticed Lucy hanging out with Erza and Levy from a distance.

"Now that the Master made a stupid rule, dating her would be so difficult" Natsu said as his eyes pointed at the blonde bookworm. Gray and Jellal stared at each other.

"Didn't I tell you? We'll find the perfect man for Mirajane" Gray replied and Jellal looked at him indifferently.

"Yeah, Erza told me all about the new rule the headmaster set up in Fairy Tail. The thing is, you've got to find someone who can tame the Shrew, and that Natsu should ensure that Miss Lucy will agree to this date he's been planning." Jellal said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's one problem. She's a weirdo! How am I gonna get closer to her?" Natsu asked as he scratched his head.

"I have heard that she's looking for a tutor in French, even though she knew a little bit of the language…" Jellal said, emphasizing the word tutor.

"I've been thinking…." Natsu mumbled and Gray raised his brow.

"Don't hurt yourself" Gray replied, much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Perhaps, I can be Lucy's French tutor! Isn't that a great opportunity for me to date her?! " Natsu exclaimed, as if that was the best idea he has ever made.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Gray almost yelled. The mere thought of Natsu tutoring someone if horrendous. It's beyond what Gray expected to hear from his friend.

"Yeah! I will study French for Lucy!" Natsu said as he ran off to the school library.

"You know, I fear for Natsu…" Jellal looked at his friend who was running back to the school.

"He kinda caught me off guard too… But, we'll find a way. It's best if we go with the flow. I'm at fault why he's so fixated in dating Lucy anyway" Gray mumbled, while a smile tugged at his lips.

xXxXxXxXx

"Bonsoir- shit?" Natsu struggled and slammed his head on the table.

"This is bullshit!" Natsu screamed and that earned him glares from the people in the library. He's been trying to read random French words from a French dictionary for 3 days straight and his brain doesn't seem to absorb all of it!

"Hey!" Natsu froze when he heard Lucy's familiar voice. Lucy put her bag on the desk and smiled.

"I never knew you knew French. I was surprised that you were my tutor in French. But can we make it a little quick? A small booksale just opened not too far away from school, Levy and I intend to go there later" Lucy explained and Natsu stared at her. He never expected the blonde to be such a chatterbox. And he's in a very bad situation, since he really has no idea what to say.

"Ummm… Well…" Natsu tried to say something French, but started eating up his words, much to Lucy's chargrin.

"Natsu, are you sure you know French?" Lucy asked straightforwardly, and Natsu turned red in embarrassment.

"Of course I do!" Natsu said defensively, just then Lucy snatched the dictionary from his hand.

"You are reading a French Dictionary so that you can tutor me?! Are you just plain stupid Natsu?" Lucy demanded and just then, Natsu thought of something before he completely fucks everything up.

"Well, there's an alternative… Like French food? You know we can go out and grab some on… Friday night?" Natsu asked suggestively, surprising Lucy. Lucy then felt something warm crept on her cheeks and she can't stop the smile forming on her face.

"Are you asking me out?" Lucy asked and Natsu simply nodded.

"Well, if you don't want to, it's alright…" Natsu mumbled and Lucy chuckled.

"That's so cute! I never thought you were that type of guy! But unfortunately, you know about the Master's rule about dating, right? Unless Mira-san gets a date…" Lucy reminded Natsu and the pinkette grinned confidently at this.

"Well, there are lots of guys who wouldn't mind going out with a difficult woman and you know there are people who are quite extreme…. Like they go skydiving, or flame-eating, I dunno" Natsu said and this surprised Lucy even more.

"You are willing to find someone that 'extreme'? So that you can go out with me?" Lucy smiled and Natsu felt a rush of excitement in him.

"Hell, yes!" Natsu replied excitedly and soon listed a bunch of people he knew that might be able to tame the demon.

xXxXxXxXx

"How the fuck did I got into this?" Gajeel Redfox complained as he, Natsu, Gray and Jellal went inside an alley to meet with the people they assembled.

"I know exactly what you feel. I can't believe I'm skipping the daily Astronomy Club meeting for this" Jellal said and Gajeel looked at him.

"What the hell? Astronomy Club?! Where the fuck did you come from, Planet Loser?!" Gajeel snapped and Jellal just chuckled.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Gray?" Natsu asked and Gray gave him an assuring grin.

"I, with the help of Gajeel and Jellal, gathered a group of guys who are perfect. Magnolia High's finest" Gray said confidently.

From there they saw familiar faces, one can say that each person present there came from various cliques in school. When they began searching for the perfect guy, all they got were unbelieving scoffs, screams of terror and an expression of utter fear just by hearing the name of the demon.

"This is going to be a very long day" Gray sighed and Natsu nodded in agreement.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day,

The moment Laxus stepped inside the lobby, he feel the people's eyes on him. And he detests it. Laxus slung his bag over his shoulder and sauntered towards the counsellor's office. He had just spent one day in this damned school and now first thing he hears in the morning is that he has to visit the fucking principal's office.

He had seen his grandfather since day one. And he wasn't really welcoming. As usual, he fears for the safety of his students from his notorious grandson and Laxus was fully aware that he'll be under surveillance for the rest of the school year since the old man is being a fucking paranoid.

In the first day, he joined his childhood friends who happened to stay at Magnolia High. For the rest of the day he hung out with Freed and Bixlow. He didn't see Evergreen much since she grew into one of those chicks who only cared about their looks.

If he was going to describe his first day, it was definitely boring as hell. Perhaps the only thing he enjoyed was the workshop wherein he gets to weld some metals and install some electric wirings. The rest of the day was a pile of shit. Well, he did find a way to entertain himself by fooling around with the lunch lady at the cafeteria.

"Come to think of that might be the reason why I'm called here" Laxus groaned. As he approached the office door, he can hear the guidance counsellor, Ichiya talk to a pink haired guy in the office. He didn't exactly hear what the short man was saying to the pinkette, but he picked up that the boy may have set the chemistry lab on fire, again.

"What do you know, people here actually knows how to have some fun" Laxus thought. When he was about to go inside, he ran over the smaller guy, the pink haired dude. The guy looked up at him, seemingly amazed at how Laxus was towering him. Laxus hated it, and so he gave him a look before the pinkette nodded quickly at him and scurried off.

"Laxus Dreyar" Ichiya started, holding his file in his hands.

Laxus heard from Bixlow that Ichiya's guidance session usually lasts for three minutes and that was when he was trying to get something from the students for the novel he's working on.

"You've been here for just a day and you turned out to be quite a troublemaker, men" Ichiya said, looking up at him from his laptop.

"It says here you exposed yourself in the cafeteria" Ichiya continued as he scanned through his file.

Sighing, Laxus prepared to explain yet another of his actions to Ichiya.

"Look, I was fooling around with the lunch lady. It's not a big deal" Laxus said, staring confusingly at the counsellor. Ichiya was paying very little attention to him and was giving more attention to whatever he's typing at his laptop.

"You're not trying to write something about soaking cats and quivering sticks, are you?" Laxus asked, while raising his brow. Ichiya made a face at his question. Laxus only meant it as a joke, but it seems like it turned the other way around, given by the way the short guy reacted.

"As I was saying, it's not a good habit that you would expose yourself in the cafeteria. Keep it in your pouch next time, okay? Now scoot, men!" Ichiya said as he waved Laxus off.

Shaking his head at Ichiya's weirdness, Laxus turned and left the office. Suddenly he was aware of the time, it was time for Biology class. And was reminded that they are supposed to dissect frogs that day. Laxus felt himself suddenly lose interest; by that time he knew the anatomy of the frog better than the old piece of shit lounging in the headmaster's office. It was rather strange, what kind of shitty teacher makes her students dissect a frog in the first few weeks of class?

But apparently, he can't do anything about that. And so he ran to the laboratory. As soon as pushed the doors open, the old hag, Polyrusica glared at him and frowned.

"You are late. Get your rear to your table and start dissecting." Laxus rolled his eyes, wondering why Polyrusica didn't think that they could possibly have anything from the first time they pulled apart a frog corpse in the last term. And he hated the smell of the chemicals, it was burning his nose.

Laxus dumped his bag on his side and sat beside Bixlow was currently attending the same boring shit. He looked down on his tray containing the frogs along with a sheet of paper to be filled out concerning the location and function of various organs and tissues.

"What the fuck am I gonna do with this?" Laxus groaned and Bixlow grinned

"Well, you've got to pull that frog apart Laxus. Didn't you take this last year in your past school?" Bixlow grinned and Laxus snorted at his friend. What does this mongrel think of him? Stupid?

"I've done this shit for a long time, I don't have to pull that thing apart to know where the organs are" Laxus said confidently as he whipped out his pen and work on his sheet. Liver went there, spleen was somewhere around here, pancreas was definitely here. Within minutes he's done with his paper. He looked over Bixlow with a cocky grin.

"Hey, if you don't mind me copying…" Bixlow began as he slowly pulled the paper beneath Laxus's hand. Laxus grinned, still deciding if he will let his friend take it or leave him to suffer.

But since he's bored…

Laxus grinned as he pulled the paper away, much to Bixlow's chagrin.

"You are evil, you know that?"

This made Laxus grin wider. Laxus leaned on his seat, fighting extreme boredom. Making Bixlow suffer somehow entertained him, but it wasn't enough. His eyes were fixated on the frog and tried to poke it with the instruments provided for them. And he was fucking tired of that as well. Irritation flared in his mind when he began to think that he would do various shits like this before he gets to graduate.

Laxus glanced around quickly and saw the old hag helping a student with her frog. And it seems like Bixlow wouldn't mind it since he was desperate in finishing his bloody project. Laxus then saw the kid from the guidance office earlier. The kid was watching him. Laxus immediately threw him a glare, the look that sent both faculty and students running the other way. To emphasize his message, "Fuck off" to the pinkette, Laxus put his hand in his pocket and fished out his switchblade. His eyes remained darted at the pinkette. The kid still had his eyes on him. Tough little fucker, Laxus thought.

Snarling at the frog, he flipped the knife open and stabbed it on the creature's belly. He watched as liquid oozed from it. He caught a glimpse of the kid who gulped before turning his back from Laxus. After getting the reaction he wanted to see, Laxus grinned in satisfaction. Laxus wound the knife around the frog's gut, squishing its innards. He pulled his knife out and hid it before the hag finds him making a mess out of his project.

"I need a smoke" Laxus mumbled as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit the burner up, since Polyrusica wasn't looking. A 3-inch flame flickered wildly in front of him. He pressed the stick between his lips and leaned forward. He stuck the end of the stick into the flickering flame, inhaling as he pulled back.

He noticed that the bastard was watching him again. Can't he get a fucking message?

Bixlow immediately grabbed the cigarette and put it out in one of the trays.

"Hey, do you want another trip in the office?!" Bixlow said, clearly alarmed by Laxus's actions. If they were in different circumstances, he could've cut Bixlow's tongue off with a scalpel for taking the cigarette from him. Instead, he just sighed, since he didn't plan on visiting that shithole anytime soon.

Just then, he noticed the kid watching him again. Laxus reached out his right hand and played with the flickering flame in front of him. Oddly enough, the kid seemed to be amazed rather than scared. And Laxus hated that.

He wanted to give that kid a piece of his mind, but then decided that that's too much work and wasn't worth any effort. And so he rested, while waiting for the session to end.

But still, he's still bothered why that brat keeps on looking at him.

"Annoying little shit" Laxus mumbled.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Natsu was bored to death, and Gray was no different either. Both of them stared blankly at their frogs, not even lifting a finger to pull it apart. Why the fuck does he have to study the frog's innards? And Natsu was quite aware that they had done this last term, and didn't make any sense why on earth does he have to do it all over again.

"This is crap" Natsu mumbled and Gray nodded while he took an instrument and gave the frog a little poke.

"This day sucks. We didn't even get to find the perfect guy. And I promised to Lucy that I'll find Mira a date so that I can ask her out. At this rate, Happy will starve" Natsu said, frowning at the thought. Gray raised his brow at his friend.

"It's just day one, Natsu. You just can't just get what you want in just a day. Besides, that just a speck of dust compared to the whole population of men in this fucking school. We'll find that unfortunate being soon" Gray assured Natsu as put the instrument back on the tray.

"Unfortunate?" Natsu asked and Gray scoffed at this.

"The guy's unfortunate because he had to stay with Mirajane for a long time. You know how she is" Gray said as if he was stating the obvious and Natsu nodded I agreement.

Mirajane was a difficult person. Very difficult. It's even hard to imagine her with a guy.

Just then, Natsu's eyes darted to Bixlow who was sitting on the other table. He heard from Freed before that an old friend of them came to study in Magnolia High. Natsu wondered if the tall, muscular guy beside Bixlow was that guy.

Wait, Natsu was then reminded that he had an encounter with that person in the office earlier. He can't forget the death glare the man gave him when he ran onto him.

Natsu was too fixated on the guy to even notice that Gray was talking to him. Annoyed, Gray slapped the back of Natsu's head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"Natsu hissed and Gray frowned at his friend.

"I was asking you what kind of guy MIrajane might like! I'm trying to help you out here, you bastard"

Natsu thought for a while, before looking back at Gray.

"How about that guy over there?" Natsu pointed his eyes at the man beside Bixlow. Gray then caught a good look of the man.

The man was tall and muscular. He had a mop of messy blonde hair and a permanent scowl on his face. Gray then shivered upon realizing who that person was. He recognized the long thunder-shaped scar that ran through his left eye up to his cheek. The man donned a unique pair of headphone on his ears.

He knew that man all too well.

Gray immediately turned Natsu's head away,

"No! Don't look at him! Don't even think about him!" Gray whispered, his voice was desperate.

Natsu raised his brow in wonder. He knew Gray wasn't usually scared, but upon seeing the man over there, he seemed sweat a little.

"What? Why?" Natsu asked, completely confused. Gray gave him an unbelieving stare.

"You seriously don't know who that monster is? That's Laxus Dreyar!" Gray said, emphasising the monster word. Natsu seemed to be surprised upon hearing the surname Dreyar.

"What is he? Is he a brother of the Master?" Natsu asked and Gray was close to stabbing his friend with a scalpel. He honestly can't believe how dense Natsu can be.

"No, shithead. He's the Master's grandson!"

"Woah, I never knew that"

"Yeah, so no… Don't look at him. He's a fucking criminal. I heard that he lit a state trooper on fire" Gray said, not even wanting to get into the details.

"At least he's tough" Natsu stated and earned a disapproving look from Gray. Both of them looked back at Laxus. They watched as the man took out a switchblade and brutally impaled the frog on the tray.

The man looked up with a twisted grin on his face. And with that Natsu and Gray removed their eyes from the man.

"I'm serious, man. He's fucked up. He sold his own liver on the black market for a pair of headphones" Gray continued and Natsu then took a peek at the man. Laxus lit up the burner and stuck the end of cigarette into the flames.

"Cool! What kind of badass does that?!" Natsu thought as he watched Bixlow immediately took the cigarette from the man.

"He's our guy" Natsu grinned as he put his instrument down and Gray's eyes widened.

"Dude! This not a joke! He spent a whole year in jail!"

"That's perfect" Natsu grinned as he looked back at Laxus. The man then caught them staring at him while he was playing with the 3-inch flame from the burner.

"He is definitely the man we need" Natsu said, his grin getting wider.

"I'm not liking where this is going… You do know he can kill us, right?" Gray sighed


	4. Do You Even Know My Name, Screwboy?

CHAPTER 4

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gray stared at Natsu, while pointing at the thick French language book his friend was holding. Natsu gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah! I'm quite persuasive you know? I'm sure everything will be alright!" Natsu gave Gray a toothy grin. Gray rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Sometimes I wonder where the hell you get your misplaced confidence in yourself" Gray mumbled, he eyed the slight opening of the door in the workshop. He knew Laxus was there, and now his friend insisted in going in there to ask Laxus to date Mirajane.

"Oh good, so you are just gonna go in there and ask Laxus go out with Mirajane, a person he never even met. And then he will just agree to your plan. Mirajane then simply accepts him" Gray said and Natsu nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That's what's going to happen! And then, I'm gonna go on a date with Lucy. Then, Lucy will lead me to the fish market, and Happy will get his fish!"

Gray landed a hard smack on Natsu's head

"IDIOT! DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE THAT EASY?!"

"What the fuck, dude?! Isn't that the plan?!" Natsu yelled back

"Wish me luck!" Natsu said as he dashed through the doors.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It's workshop. The only class he probably enjoyed since it's the only one that presented any sort of real challenge for him at school. It also held his interest, unlike the other courses he had to take. Plus, he's fond of the class room; messy, mechanic and it was basically his style.

Laxus was fixated on his work to even care about Freed and Bixlow who were fighting over a piece of metal. What a bunch of idiots.

In a way, he felt very comfortable in this place. The sound of clacking metal and sparks from welding tools just relaxes him. He'll be damned if anyone even tries to disturb him in his job.

"Hey, how's it going?" Laxus felt something almost snap in his head. He heard an annoying voice addressing him, and it was disturbing him from his work.

He peered up, enough to catch a glimpse on who the bastard is. It was the pink haired guy from Biology class the other day.

What the hell was wrong with him? It seems like the guy have loose screws in his head if he didn't get the first warning. And the guy was within hitting range, and that was a bad sign.

Laxus turned to him, glaring, and with his drill, he drilled hole straight through the book the guy was holding. Laxus even thought of pushing the drill deeper to emphasize that he doesn't want anything to do with him. But by looking at the surprized look on his face, Laxus knew that what he did was enough to make him go away. The guy made a hasty retreat, and it was enough to make Laxus almost smile.

"He should probably get the fucking message by now. And I'm glad that I still hadn't lost my touch" Laxus grinned as he continued his work.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Jellal looked through the clean hole that was bored into the French book that was owned by Natsu. He had just discovered the guy Natsu chose to go out with Mirajane. And it was definitely not good news. He chose another hellspawn as well! It's crazy, and now he was staring at the concrete evidence that Natsu almost died if ever he did not run away the moment Laxus was drilling the book.

"So, flame brain, how do we get him to date Mirajane?" Gray sighed, as he looked at Jellal who was still fixated on the damaged book.

Natsu rubbed his temples. The fear was still fresh in him. He was almost impaled by a drill for fuck's sakes! Gray was right, the guy is a psychopath, but he's still perfect for the role.

"I dunno, I'm out of ideas" Natsu groaned and Gray sighed heavily.

He put the book down and stared at the two men in front of him.

"We don't have enough money to make a guy like that do the job. We need a backer" Jellal stated, earning interested looks from Gray and Natsu.

"Backer? Who the fuck would that be?" Gray asked

"We need someone who's rich and stupid. Someone that we can play with in the palm of our hands" Jellal grinned, definitely satisfied at the strategy he had just formulated in his mind.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It's lunchtime. Sting was sitting with Rogue in one of the tables. Rogue gave his friend an indifferent look as he watched Sting vandalize the table with undesirable drawings and words with his permanent marker.

"What an idiot" Rogue thought as he sipped his cola. Just then he caught a glimpse of something blue. It was no other than Jellal Fernandez who sat down beside his friend.

Sting stopped what he was doing and glared at Jellal. Rogue didn't talk to Jellal that much, but he knew the guy is respectable, despite being part of the nerd group.

"Are you lost?" Sting asked, clearly dismayed at the presence of the Astronomy Club president. Jellal simply smiled at him good-naturedly, much to his friend's disgust.

"Not really. I came by here to have a little chat" Jellal said and Sting looked at him incredulously.

"We don't chat" Sting snapped, but this didn't remove the confident look on Jellal's face. Rogue found this quite interesting. It's very rare for you to see Jellal and Sting interact since they transferred here.

"Well, I actually came here to run an idea to you. Just in case you're interested"

"No, I'm not. So get lost" Sting said sardonically but Jellal didn't Sting being rude.

"Well here me out. I heard that you want Lucy, right? But she can't go out with you because of the new rule Fairy Tail made, right?"

"Yeah, I heard of that fucked up rule. Does this conversation have a purpose?" Sting frowned as he pushed his empty can of coke away from him.

"Here's what I think you should do, you should hire a guy who will go out with the demon. Someone, who doesn't scare off so easily" Jellal stated, finally earning the interest of Sting when he saw the guy put his marker down.

Jellal pointed at the table not too far from theirs.

"That guy over there" Jellal pointed at the blonde man who was sitting with Bixlow and Freed. Sting saw this too, he quickly recognized who the guy was. Jellal must be insane to even think of bringing that guy into this.

Rogue looked at where Jellal was pointing. And he cannot believe what he was seeing.

"Are you out of your mind, Jellal? That guy is a monster" Rogue sai

"That guy? Laxus Dreyar? I heard he ate a live duck once" Sting said, trying to recall other heinous acts the man did.

"Everything but the beak and feet. Clearly, that guy is a solid investment. You won't waste your money and you get the girl" Jellal finished and Sting eyed the blue-haired man.

"What's in it for you?"

"Hey, I'm just a friend that think you might need a little help with your girl. So, what do you think?" Jellal asked and Sting gave a short nod.

"I'll think about it" Jellal grinned, satisfied with the result of his negotiation. He stood up from his seat and walked towards Natsu and Gray who had unbelieving looks on their faces.

"Why the fuck did you involve that asshole in this?!" Natsu protested

"Hey, I told you we need a backer. And that guy is perfect. See, he will set everything up while you get to spend more time with Lucy. Isn't that good news?" Jellal grinned

"Not bad, Jellal" Gray put his hand on his friend's shoulders, clearly impressed at his friend's plan

"Right, that's perfect Jellal. I'm now getting the upper hand" Natsu said with a grin forming on his face.  
It seems like everything is going according to plan.

xXxXxXxXx

After lunch, Laxus ran out of things to do; he had some ideas in his mind, like releasing the frogs in the biology lab or break the welding room's lock open. But then decided against it since it needs too much effort, he's certainly not up for it. He soon thought of taking a smoke in the parking lot, but he changed his mind since it would probably be crowded with idiots playing hockey in the middle of the driveway and people making out on their cars.

And thus he ended up smoking in the gym field. He can smoke there without being distracted by moans from the car beside if he decided to stay in the car park.

Laxus lounged at the bleachers as he put his smoke between his lips. He removed his earphones for a while as he smoked, he didn't feel like listening to any sort of music at the moment, and that rarely happens.

He watched the girls' soccer practice from the bleachers, and that didn't give him any entertainment at all. Freed and Bixlow had classes at this hour, so no one would keep him company. And he liked that very much. He enjoyed his solitude, and whoever tries to breach it, that person will definitely pay.

Laxus was supposed to be in PE class. However, he forged a letter about the critical condition of his lungs that he cannot work himself out. Makarov knew this was complete bullshit, but the PE teacher cared too much for his student's health and decided to keep Laxus out of PE class. What a wuss.

Suddenly there was someone annoying standing next to him; he assumed_ it_ was annoying since _it_ was standing too close to his liking. Laxus ignored who it was, not even looking at the person when he greeted him. Laxus inhaled the smoke from his cigarette, waiting for the annoying prick to leave.

"I had some really good duck last night" the guy beside him said.

Laxus glanced over at the guy when he heard the random comment. It was Sting Eucliff, the tube sock model or whatever the fuck he did. The guy looked too sure of himself and it was fucking annoying. But then, Laxus thought there might be a potential amusement there. Sting seemed to notice the Laxus's disinterest in him.

"Look, see that girl over there?" Sting pointed at one of the girls in the soccer practice, having caught on that pleasantries wasn't part of Laxus's social interaction schedule.

Laxus glanced the way Sting pointed, he saw a white haired girl with a high ponytail as she raced across the field, trying to intercept the ball. He forgot her name, but he was sure he saw her in one of classes. The sight absolutely held no interest for him.

"Yeah, so?" he said, looking back at Sting, blowing smoke from his nostrils.

"I want you to go out with her" Sting simply said, though Laxus sensed an authoritative tone when Sting said that. Laxus raised his brow at the loser in front of him. The guy had some balls to talk to him, I'll give him that, Laxus thought.

Unable to help himself, Laxus laughed sardonically, "Sure thing, Sparky" he said, grinning with amusement upon seeing the flustered look on Sting's face. Idiots can be entertaining sometimes.

Despite this Sting continued,

"You see, her dorm mate can't date unless she does. They both stay in Fairy Tail and their master is wacked. He made this new rule where…" Sting began to explain but Laxus wasn't interested. Though he found it amusing when Sting said the master is wacked. He had to agree. His grandfather _is_ fucked up.

And he wasn't stupid to not connect the pieces together, he had heard this new rule from Bixlow. The girls can't date unless the white haired chick over there does.

Putting an end to Sting's useless explanations, Laxus swung around to face him, eyes darkened.

"That's a touching story. Really, it is," he said. His voice dropped as he leaned closer to Sting, "Not my fucking problem" He moved back, amused when he saw a tinge of fear in Sting's expression.

"Would you be willing to make it your problem if I provided a princely compensation?" Sting said when he returned to his cocky composure.

This made Laxus laugh again. This guy is entertaining. If he kept on doing that, he would have enough endorphins in his body to fight the cancer Freed claimed that might have been growing in his lungs, given how he smokes on a daily basis.

"You want to pay me to take out some bitch?" he asked, chuckling. Sting may have been a loser, but the can joke.

"Yeah" Sting said, his voice still cocky.

Laxus scoffed at this; the guy was absolutely serious about paying him to take out a girl on a date.

"How much?"

"Twenty" was Sting's reply

He could use the money for cigarettes or probably enough to pay gasoline for his motorbike; things aren't cheap anymore.

Laxus looked back at the white haired girl again. He watched as she charged at a girl, crashing into her and knocking her to the ground before kicking the ball halfway across the field.

"What's the name of the girl again?" Laxus asked.

"That bitch is Mirajane Strauss" Sting said distastefully

"What a show of violence" Laxus thought. At least it was something to do, and he gets paid for it. He turned to Sting who was scowling at the girl on the field.

"Okay, thirty" he conceded, seeing the brutal tendencies the girl had.

Laxus shifted on his seat, putting the cigarette back on his lips.

"Let's think about this" he said as he stood up and towered over Sting. "Let's say we go to the movies. That's what? Fifteen jewels"

Sting eyed him, listening to every word he was saying. Money was nothing to someone like this loser. It was perfect, and all he had to do was to grab a burger with some violent, soccer-crazed girl once.

"Then let's say we get some popcorn" Laxus continued as he began to circle Sting, a technique useful in intimidating someone or for hyping nerves. "That's fifty jewels"

"Take it or leave it, trash" Sting said, turning around to face Laxus, trying to look threatening. Ooh, scary, Laxus thought sarcastically. What a loser.

Laxus expected some resistance since he was overpricing it a bit. Which is why asked for more than he knew he could get.

"Fifty jewels and you've got a deal, pretty boy" he shot back and Sting groaned

"Fine. Here" Sting said, pulling the said amount from his pockets. Laxus tuck the money in his pockets, grinning as he did so.

The whistle for the end of the practice sounded, alerting Laxus an opportunity to lay out some groundwork for his upcoming date with the white-haired girl. He waited for her to reach her bench before approaching her.

She took a long drink from her bottle, which she needs since she torn up the whole field.

"Hey there" he said, grinning as he leaned closer to her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mirajane stared at the guy beside her. She was tempted to raise her brow at the stranger. Well he wasn't really much of a stranger, since he was in English class with her, a class she rarely sees him attend. She didn't even bother to know his name, since he's just one of those unwashed miscreants that go to school. So she decided to call him Blondie.

If there was one thing Mirajane was sure of herself, it's that she's very observant. She may have seen him walking in the corridors, but she noticed that other students, even teachers cower away when he walks through the corridor. It would seem like he had this force field that pushes people away from him.

Now that Blondie here is talking to her, she's not sure what to say.

"How are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound light and casual. He's trying too hard, Mirajane thought.

"Sweating like a pig actually. And you?" Mirajane smiled. It wouldn't hurt to try for a casual talk since the guy didn't offend her in any way. Plus, he wasn't part of any stupid cliques the assholes in this school made to divide the students, giving her no reason to be annoyed at his presence.

The guy raised his eyebrows at her response.

"Now that's a way to get a guy's attention" he said as he flashed a quick grin. Oh, forget about what she said earlier, Mirajane thought grimly.

"Ah, my duty in life" Mirajane said, her voice was oozing with sarcasm. She waited to see if he was annoyed by her outburst, but apparently, the guy seemed to be pleased. Which was weird.

"But obviously, I caught your attention, so it worked. The world makes sense again" the guy chuckled as she walked away. This was making Mirajane think if she had some competition. Normally, she was the one who didn't give any shits at whatever people say and now this bastard over here seems to prove her wrong.

"Pick you up on Friday then" the guy said, keeping time with her walking, as he moved closer to her.

"Oh right. Friday. Uh-huh" she replied again, her voice was dripping with sarcasm, making the guy's grin wider.

"The night where I take you to places you've never been before" he said, his voice cocky. How annoying, Mirajane thought. It seems like it would take a while before she shakes him off her leg.

"Like where, your messy garage?" Mirajane shot back, "Do you even know my name, screwboy?"

"Screwboy, I like that" the man said, much Mirajane's chagrin. Oh, and now he likes that?! Mirajane thought

It surprised her how easily he resisted her insults. Usually people would go away after a few harsh word she had to say.

"Anyway, I know a lot more than you think" the man said as he stopped following her. Mirajane shook her head, as she smiled sardonically.

"Doubtful. Very doubtful" Mirajane scoffed as she sped up her pace. Interesting, Blondie is probably the first person to ever tolerate her barrage of sarcastic statements.

...

"Doubtful. Very doubtful" Was all she said as she walked away. Laxus grinned. Now that's interesting. He had to be honest, he was stunned at how she resisted his advances so easily. Normally, women he approached either run in fear or cling to him. Her blatant disinterest was new to him and it was slightly amusing to him.

A challenge could be fun, he supposed. At least he had something to do, and it would require him more effort than welding a metal in workshop. Plus, he's getting paid by doing so.

"I need a smoke" Laxus thought as he walked away, still intrigued by the person named, Mirajane Strauss.


	5. Whoops

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've got a lot of schoolworks to do and I barely even found time to post this. I'm glad to receive good reviews lately, and this inspires me to write even more. Thank you for your support! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Mirajane wiped the water on her face. The day was tiring as hell. She had some fun in soccer practice earlier, it makes her vent all the stress she had in her life by kicking a single ball, plus she gets to beat the crap out of her annoying teammates without it being counted as something illegal with regards to the school policies. Mirajane grinned when she remembered charging at Jenny, a fellow soccer player. Watching her fall to the ground gave such sweet entertainment she needed.

But then, she recalled the bothersome things she had to deal with at school. Whenever she meets someone from Fairy Tail, they bother her, a lot. They seem to pay more attention to her lately than before. Could it be because she now holds the limelight because of the old geezer who involved her in their stupid dating business?

Mirajane's eyes narrowed as she took a towel and wiped the remaining water on her face. She turned water tap off, and looked at the mirror, only to see Evergreen.

"Have you ever considered getting a new look? I mean seriously. You have lots of potential that's buried under all this hostility." Evergreen stated as she tried to tie Mirajane's white hair up. Mirajane scowled and swatted Evergreen's hand away.

"I'm not hostile. I'm just annoyed" Mirajane replied bluntly and Evergreen frowned.

"Why don't you try being nice sometimes? People wouldn't know what to think about you" Evergreen said, giving Mirajane a concerned look. Mirajane scoffed.

"You forget, I don't care what people think" Mirajane replied as she threw the towel in the sink. She turned around and faced Evergreen.

"I find it quite odd that most of the people here are acting kind to me and squeezes in suggestive ideas about me getting a new look or stuff like that. Is that why you're here, Ever?" Mirajane gave Evergreen a sweet smile. Evergreen wasn't sure what to think. A frowning Mira is bad enough, what more a smiling one?

"Well, you kind of got me there" Evergreen admitted and Mirajane gave an amused smirk.

"Listen, I know what's going on between you and my stupid brother, but I'm telling you that I'm not gonna go out and have a date with a stupid mongrel so that you two can hook up. Go find yourselves your own shit for all I care. But whatever you do doesn't concern me." Mirajane said as she brushed past a disappointed Evergreen.

Mirajane paused before continuing,

"Don't get me wrong. You have my support. Don't let my brother fall in his stupidity, okay" Mirajane sighed and this made Evergreen smirk.

"This little bitch has a soft side after all" Evergreen thought.

xXxXxXxXx

It was weekend, and that only means that there's no classes. A perfect day for Laxus to go out and visit the Laundromat to fetch his laundry, not. He knows how to clean his clothes, so he doesn't need to spend any jewel for laundry. Laxus was really staying in front of the Laundromat, he smoking there despite the seeing the sign, 'No Smoking' in that area.

Laxus was not one in following rules. He hates rules. Rules are meant to be broken. He finally removed his thoughts from the stupid sign and decided to wander in other things in his mind. He was then reminded of that white-haired chick two days ago.

He must say, he thought more of his problem with that woman than he should have. She was peculiar and very interesting. She actually peaked his curiosity. He knew that somehow she can kill the boredom he's having especially when school just began a few weeks ago.

Laxus threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, extinguishing it. Just then he saw a car park on the other street, and he smirked when he saw who came out of the car.

It was Mirajane Strauss herself.

"Now things are getting interesting" Laxus thought as he watched her enter a record store. He raised his brow as he buried his hands in his pockets.

"What do you know, she likes those kind of things" Laxus smirked as he sauntered towards Mirajane's car. Laxus studied the vehicle. It was old, probably even older than he was. Laxus checked out the fenders and gave an amused grin. Classic. Not bad.

As he busied himself by checking out the car, he heard the record's store's door open and a loud rustling of a plastic shopping bag.

"Show time" Laxus thought as he leaned on Mirajane's car.

Without looking up, Laxus said out loud,

"Nice ride. Vintage fenders" he said, trying to start a conversation. But he was quite honest, the car looks great.

Mirajane frowned upon seeing Screwboy.

"Are you following me?" she asked, her shoulders dropping to emphasize her displeasure.

"Hey, I was in the Laundromat, I saw you get out of your car and decided to come over and say hi" Laxus explained before flashing a grin. Mirajane rolled her eyes as she muttered a mock "Hi" and strode past him to the front door.

"Not a big talker, are you?" Laxus asked as he slid over and leaned against the car door, ending up face to face with Mirajane.

Laxus threw his dark gray eyes at her bright blue ones. He decided to use eye contact. He heard that chicks were fond of that crap. They thought it made connections or some other fucked up reasons he doesn't need to know.

He must admit, the bitch's eyes were astounding. Mirajane glared at him, the same stare that sent everyone running or walking the other way.

And Laxus thought that the glare the girl was throwing at him was hot. He never saw a woman with that kind of stare. It makes him want to make her glare at him more often.

Laxus pushed his thoughts away, he knew that his slightly masochistic side is being triggered by this woman with just a glare. And that's something.

"My vintage fenders doesn't usually whip me into a verbal frenzy with a stranger" Mirajane made mocking notion with her hands as she spoke. It obviously meant to irritate him. Neophyte. She had to do better than that, Laxus thought.

He was intrigued on how she was still not running away despite having him as company. Laxus peered closer to her.

"You're not afraid me, are you?" He asked and Mirajane raised her brow.

"Afraid of you? Why the hell am I going to be afraid of you? I don't even know who you are Screwboy" Mirajane replied, like being afraid of him never occurred to her.

"Now that's interesting. Her bravado wasn't just a front" Laxus thought, quite impressed at the woman in front of him.

"Really? Most people are. I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, Mirajane Strauss" Laxus grinned when he saw the alarmed look on the woman's face when he said her full name.

"How the fuck did you know my name?" Mirajane demanded. And Laxus shrugged.

"Well, you're quite popular. Who wouldn't know the name of the heinous bitch?" Laxus grinned. Yes he knew that. He was there when Ichiya talked to her about that. From that moment he called her, Heinous Bitch in his mind.

"It seems like my reputation is very notorious. Well, since you know my name, that's it" Mirajane smiled mockingly.

"You're not even going to ask mine?" Laxus asked and Mirajane gave him one of her expert eye rolls.

"Do I look like I'm interested?"

"Laxus. Just call me Laxus" He said and Mirajane scoffed.

"Great. Is that the name of the person I'm supposed to be afraid of?"

"Well, most people are" Laxus gave her a grin.

"Well, I'm not" Mirajane said passively

"Maybe you're not afraid of me, but I'm sure you thought about me naked" Laxus said confidently as he grinned and winked at her.

Mirajane's mouth opened in mock surprise

"Am I that transparent?" she asked, before saying, "I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby" She finished with a sardonic smile as she pushed past him and opened her car door, whacking him with it, as if he wasn't there.

Laxus had a very big grin on his face. Even his good looks failed him. This woman is a challenge. He should try better than this.

He gave one last glance backward and walked away. Whatever. He still had other tricks up on his sleeves.

Before he could even get away, the annoying sound of generic hip hop pulled in the parking lot along with Sting and his shiny white sports car. Laxus was surprised on how bad Sting's taste in music is. He can feel his ear bleeding, perhaps the same can be said to Mirajane whose frown deepened upon hearing it.

Laxus paused, and looked back. Sting pulled right up behind Mirajane's car, parked and go out of the vehicle. Laxus was anticipating entertainment, and so he stayed to watch the fireworks.

"Ugh!" Mirajane groaned when she notice Sting, "What is it? Asshole Day?!" then she leaned out of her window, screaming, "Do you mind?!"

Sting walked passed her. Laxus watched as the idiot flipped his keys in his hand and swaggered towards the store.

"Not at all" his voice was dripping with cockiness. It would have been annoying to Laxus if he was in Mirajane's state, but he was enjoying the show in front of him.

He saw fire flickering in Mirajane's eyes as she glare at Sting. Laxus took a step back, to have a better view. He knew what the woman was up to.

Revving her engine, Mirajane floored the gas pedal. She shot back into Sting's car, a screeching crash echoed off the store fronts as the pretty new car was violated.

Grinning, Laxus jogged back to get a closer look at Mirajane's masterpiece.

"You bitch!" Sting shrieked.

Laxus laughed outright at Sting's distress. He even laughed harder when he saw Mirajane mock a pout before saying,

"Whoops"

It was unbelievable, Laxus was having a blast. He wandered away before the police even comes around and pry with the matter. The woman was beyond his expectations. If he had known that hanging out with that crazed woman would be so amusing, he would've went to Magnolia High earlier than he should have.

xXxXxXxXx

"Whoops?!" Makarov shrieked as he looked incredulously at Mirajane who was casually reading a book in the sofa. The news of her maiming Sting's car spread like wildfire. Everyone in Fairy Tail already knows about it. Apparently, the news only involved her and Sting. They forgot about the other asshole who laughed his head off upon seeing it. Mirajane smirked upon remembering the guy. It seems like he had the same black humour that she had, enjoying the distress of others.

"My insurance doesn't cover PMS! And that's no ordinary car! That's a freaking sports car!" Makarov wailed and Mirajane's smirk turned into a frown as she dropped her book down.

"Then tell them I had an unfortunate case of seizure" Mirajane said passively as she went back to her book.

"Is this about the new rule? Are you punishing me because the people here are bothering you so that they can go out and have a date?" Makarov demanded and Mirajane sighed.

"Aren't you punishing me because you involved me in their stupid nonsense?" Mirajane snapped.

"So this is about the new rule" Makarov said.

"Why don't you just let those assholes get what they want so that I can return to my solitude?" Mirajane said as she stood up.

"Why are you being like this? You always put yourself away from the people that care about you. Is this because of Lisanna?" Makarov asked and Mirajane paused.

"Don't speak of her. Just don't" Mirajane said in a low voice and Makarov noticed the sudden trace of sadness in the woman's face before she walked away.

Makarov understood how she feels. It was wrong for him to say that. He knew that it was a sensitive topic. And so he decided to let her off the hook for a while.

xXxXxXxXx


	6. It's The Perfect Opportunity

Laxus pushed his stuff in his locker. In doing so, he was lost in his thought about his latest shop project. It's the one that involved electric circuits in it. He knew that it would take time to do, but he knew that he had a knack for doing these kinds of projects so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Unlike, the Heinous Bitch. He stifled a laugh upon remember the events from his recent encounters with her.

Once he was finished throwing all his junk in the locker, he slammed the locker door shut. Just then he was face to face with Sting. The poor bugger doesn't seem pleased, and that was slightly amusing. But not amusing enough to remove the growing irritation in Laxus because of Sting's unwanted company.

"Look, when I take out jewels I expect results" Sting said hotly. Laxus looked around, he wouldn't want to be caught for committing a murder in the school corridor if Sting continues to use that tone with him.

"I'm working on it" was Laxus's answer after finally deciding that murdering the brat ain't worth his shit.

"Violating my car doesn't count as a date" Sting seethed and Laxus gave him a twisted grin. Sting found this disturbing, but then again he should retain his tough composure. Rogue wasn't kidding when he said that he wouldn't like seeing Laxus Dreyar's Cheshire grin.

"And if I don't get any, you don't get any. So get some" Sting said cockily and an idea slipped through Laxus's mind. He was somehow considering to stop the deal with Eucliffe since the guy was annoying as hell. But, hunting Mirajane Strauss was quite interesting, and very entertaining. Why not do it for a little longer? He sure needs something to kill the boredom seeping through each wall of this damned institute.

Laxus isn't quite sure who exactly is the bitch this guy wasnted to hook up with. What the hell was so great about her?

"I just upped my price" Laxus called out to Sting who was now walking away.

"What?" Sting demanded, confusion and irritation marred his face.

"Hundred jewels a date" he elaborated, "In advance" Laxus finished with a grin

Sting scoffed, "Forget it, Dreyar"

"Well forget her dormmate then" Laxus stated bluntly. No other guy had the balls to go out with Mirajane Strauss, and Sting knew that. Sting shook his head in irritation. He never knew that this man can be so smart and manipulative. He was obviously playing with Sting in the palm of his hand.

Laxus grinned winningly at Sting. He knew he'd won.

Exhaling, as if it was a great chore, Sting walked back to Laxus with his hand in his wallet. Laxus looked around once more at the hall, wary of any sign of a teacher. His grandfather made it a school policy to check up on him if any faculty member noticed him having any interaction with anyone in the school. "With Laxus Dreyar, something sinister is always up" True, true.

"You'd better hope you're as smooth as you think you are, Laxus" Sting muttered and Laxus grabbed the money with a grin. No problem.

xXxXxXxXx

Gajeel Redfox peered in the welding room, along with Natsu Dragneel. They have been tailing a tall blonde guy all day long, looking for a perfect chance to speak with him.

"Thanks for the information, Ironface" Natsu whispered and Gajeel rolled his eyes at the Salamander.

"Yeah right. I don't even know how the fuck did you even got me involved in this" Gajeel muttered. He recalled that Natsu and Jellal asked some assistance from him. They asked him to spy on a person, and steal his class schedule in exchange for a few jewels and free lunch from Jellal. Gajeel was interested in the benefits he will receive once he gets his job done. After all, getting information about someone is his specialty.

But if he had known who the person he will deal with beforehand is, he would've backed out. He wouldn't mind starving for weeks if it only meant that he will not get any closer to a monster.

Gajeel was not one to be wary about someone, but Laxus Dreyar is a different case. No one would want to be involved with that nutcase. But then, since he agreed with the terms already, he had no choice but to do it.

He successfully stole Laxus's class schedule, but he almost got his head under the man's motorbike if he was caught. He also found out where the man lives, if that is quite useful.

"Come on, let's go" Natsu said as he dragged Gajeel with him. Gajeel scowled at the pinkette.

"Listen, flame-brain. That monster you are about to talk to is mad. If I were you, I will abandon this futile mission and I'll get back to my normal life." Gajeel stated and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"We won't gain anything if we won't try, come on" Natsu pressed on until the both of them are now standing beside Laxus. They watched him flung the hammer over the piece of metal on the work table.

"We-we know what you are trying to do with Mirajane Strauss" Laxus paused and glanced at the direction where the annoying voice came from.

Geez, it was the guy with the unmanly pink hair again with a new sidekick. It was quite new to him that he wasn't with that naked guy before. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Hadn't the last warning been enough? Maybe he should brand the brat's ass with the welder so he can leave. Deciding that was too much effort, Laxus went back to his metal he was about to heat up.

"Is that right? What do you plan to do about it?" Laxus said, his voice rising above the noise of the workshop.

"Help you out" this time it was the sidekick with screws on his face who talked. Laxus rolled his eyes as he gave an amused chuckle.

"You know what? Why don't you go home, take a dump and go to bed" Laxus said bluntly as he continued to heat the metal, not even giving the two a sideways glance.

"The situation is, this dickhead over here has major jones for Lucy Heartfilia"

"Lucy Heartfilia? Who in Makarov's ass is that?" Laxus thought

"Who the hell is that?" Laxus asked, though he wasn't really quite interested. The heated metal in his hand is far more interesting than the chick they are talking about.

"The new lodger in Fairy Tail. You know, the girl Sting Eucliff has been tailing since the beginning of class?" Gajeel informed the blonde and Laxus shook his head. Amusing, very amusing.

"Is that right? What the hell is with this bitch? She have beer flavoured nipples?" Laxus grinned, walking away as he went to the next counter.

"Hey!" This time it was the pinkette's turn to growl. Gajeel pulled Natsu away before continuing.

Ignoring him, Laxus continued his work. The brat ain't worth his time.

"If I'm going to put this correctly, when I say Natsu's… erhm…love is pure, purer than Sting's" Gajeel said, not even understanding on earth did he manage to say that. He must've been spending a lot of time with that bookworm.

"Ah so that's the pinkette's name" Laxus thought. Laxus turned to the two of them after realizing that these two idiots won't leave him until he talks to them.

"I'm in this for the jewels. Sting can fuck whoever he wants" Laxus said as he put the metal down and took his project plans and began to scribble a few notes.

"That's it, there will be no fucking" Natsu saide threateningly, leaning towards Laxus.

Really now? He's defending the chick's honour. How noble.

"Laxus" Gajeel called as Laxus strolled away from them once more, his mind still mostly on his work. He thought that his project needs a little angle, he grabs his protractor off his work lectern while he listens with a passive ear.

"We, set this whole thing up so that the idiot here can get the girl. Sting's just a fucking pawn." Gajeel explained, ignoring the protest of Natsu about calling him an idiot.

This caught Laxus's attention. Someone was using Goldilocks (Sting)? Laxus turned to the pair.

"So you brats are going to help me tame the wild beast?" Laxus asked dubiously.

"Absolutely" Natsu said, "We'll do some research, find out what she likes. We're your guys!" Natsu cheered enthusiastically as he flung an arm around Gajeel.

Gajeel grimaced at the pinkette. "And he mean that in a strictly non-prison movie type of way" Gajeel pushed his friend away from him.

Laxus just stared at them. Prison? Hilarious.

"Okay, here's where we start" Gajeel said as he pulled out a folded yellow paper from his pocket. Laxus was familiar with the flier. He had read that it was a get together of the geeky Astronomy Club members who just wants to enjoy brie and wine. What a bunch of milkdrinkers.

"Now, on Friday night, Jellal Fernandez is having a party. It's the perfect opportunity for you"

Laxus must've heard it wrong. He was sure that it was just a nerdy get-together. He knows who Jellal Fernandez is. He's that nerd with the weird tattoo of some sort on his face. The disgustingly nice person who offered him an application form of the Astronomy Club. Why the fuck would he go to that loser's place?

"It says here free beer, if you're interested" Natsu added, making Laxus wonder even more. Jellal, parties and free beer didn't seem to go well together. Something's wrong. He too was sure that this Jellal person was with these two losers. Could it be that these two made fake fliers?

Laxus wanted to ask, but he thought it was too tiring to pry even further.

"The perfect opportunity for what?" Laxus asked, even though he knew too well what they meant.

"For you to take out Mira"

"I'll think about it" Laxus said passively as he left the two after grabbing his plans.

Gajeel and Natsu grinned as they looked at each other.

"Jellal will be in for a surprise" Natsu grinned as he shared a high five with Gajeel.


	7. Noodles, Novels and Gothic Metal Music

Lucy was on her way back to Fairy Tail. She had a long day, and it was rather different than the other days. She recalled when she was walking along the stairway, a rain of yellow paper fell from the highest floor. She was surprised at how the torrent of flyers quickly disappeared into thin air when students began to get themselves their own copy. Lucy was somehow distressed at the thought that she didn't even get a copy herself.

She was aware what it's about. It's Jellal Fernandez's party. And it was emphasizing the free beer written on the flyer when Lucy caught a glimpse of it. Lucy wasn't planning to attend, seemingly because her landlord doesn't want any of them going there and because she feels like there was something wrong about the invitation. She knew Jellal wasn't someone who would just throw a party with free beer. But then, Sting talked her into it.

She and the blonde model somehow had gotten closer. She even remembered Sting saying that he wouldn't bother going to the party if Lucy wasn't there. The guy sure knows how to capture a woman's attention. Although Sting makes her feel mushy, he isn't exactly as fun as Lucy thought he was. He seemed to be too proud of becoming a model and that every conversation Lucy held with him always circled around him and his modelling career.

"Lucy!" Lucy heard someone call her name. Lucy turned, only to see Natsu chasing after her.

"Natsu!" Lucy smiled at the pinkette in front of her. With a grin, Natsu pulled out a crumpled flyer from his bag and raised it in front of Lucy. The blonde raised her brow in wonder.

"I heard from Levy that you were upset about not getting a copy of the flier. So here you go!" Lucy blushed lightly as she took the piece of paper from Natsu. Lucy can't stop the smile pulling in her lips, she truly appreciated what Natsu was doing for her, even if it was something as small as this.

"You didn't have to bother you know. I won't be able to go anyway. Well, none of us will be able to go unless Mira-san does" Lucy reminded Natsu. Natsu pouted at this. After all his efforts to do this, Lucy won't go?!

"Come on! We can always jump out of the window. As for Mirajane, I'm working on it. But it seems like she wouldn't go for my man" Natsu's frown deepened and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Wait, you actually found someone who agrees to go out with Mira-san? Who is he?!" Lucy asked excitedly and Natsu decided not to tell. The guy he chose doesn't really have the best background.

"Umm… I'd rather make it confidential" Natsu gulped much to Lucy's dismay. She wasn't sure if that's something she should be worried about. In her stay in Fairy Tail, she already knew that with Natsu, things tend to get nasty.

"Fine. Well, anyway, what do you mean by she's not going for your man?"

"You see, Mirajane is proving to be quite a bitch and we can't make any progress without any information. I need your help" Natsu said. Lucy bit her lip. Somehow Mirajane isn't that harsh towards her, but she didn't want to take any risks. This is Mirajane they are talking about!

"What?!"

"Come on Lucy, you're a girl. Jellal said before that somehow we need a woman's help in this"

"Well, depends on what you're trying to make me do…" Lucy said softly and Natsu's face brightened.

"Right! Here's what we are going to do, Erza agreed with me that she will be investigating Mirajane's room with you since we, the men, cannot go to the east wing. Find out what she likes, or whatever" Natsu stated

"Are you telling me to study the inner workings of Mira-san's twisted mind?!" Lucy shrieked

"We have to do this, Lucy! My friend needs help in wooing Mira-san" Natsu pleaded and Lucy looked away from Natsu's stare. Man, the guy looks cute.

It didn't take long until Lucy sighed deeply.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do later"

"Yes! Meet us at the living room when you're done!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Natsu and Gray were close to losing their minds. It's been an hour and Lucy and Erza isn't showing up in the living room and they knew Mirajane will be back soon. If she caught those two in her room, all hell will break loose.

"Damn. Are they done?" Gray seethed

"Mira will be here soon!" Natsu thought and all his worries went away when they saw Erza and Lucy go down from the stairs.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Gray asked and Erza shot him a glare.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that or else you'll get hurt. You must be grateful to me because I agreed to this. And this is my only hope to get to Jellal's party, I never knew why he still kept it a secret from me" Erza muttered at the end. Gray and Natsu looked at each other warily. They wouldn't want Erza to know that they just set Jellal up. She would be furious if she finds out.

Gray talked to her about Jellal's upcoming party, and told her that it's one big secret and that she shouldn't anything about it with him.

"Right, right! Anyway, what did you get?" Gray asked as he watched Lucy fiddle with the items in her hands.

"Alright, we got the class schedule, a bunch of CDs and concert tickets." Lucy said as she dumped all of the items on Natsu's hands.

"We also had a chance to snoop around her room for a while. We saw a Sorcerer Magazine: Male Edition in one of her drawers. Which could only mean that she's not harboring same sex tendencies. Plus, most of the guys in the magazine are pretty guys, so I assume she's into those." Erza said nonchalantly, Gray fished out a notepad and began scribbling. He wouldn't want to miss a single detail since he and Natsu are going to make a report to Laxus later on this evening.

"The CDs I gave you are the ones Mira-san likes the best. She's into some weird music, I believe. And I heard from Elfman before that his sister wuld rather die than date someone who smokes" Lucy said.

"Noted" Gray replied shortly.

"She has a pair of black panties" Erza added. Gray stopped and looked at Erza confusingly. Natsu was no different either.

"Wh-what about it?" Gray asked and Erza snorted.

"It means she wants to have sex someday, that's what" Erza replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Look, she could just like the color!" Natsu broke in and this time Lucy shook her head.

"Natsu, a woman doesn't get a pair of these if she doesn't want anyone to see it" Lucy said.

"Well, then. Can I see your room?" Natsu asked and he earned a hard slap from Lucy.

"Idiot! A girl's room is very personal!" Lucy screamed

Gray chuckled at the two of them. Lovebirds, lovebirds everywhere. All of them are mad in love and it's getting tiring. Speaking of which, where the hell is his stalker?

Just then, Gray felt someone behind him. It doesn't seem good. Gray dared to turned around and saw Juvia who was blushing madly beside him.

"O-oi, don't sneak up like that, idiot!" Gray yelled

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama to know that she has a lot of black panties in her room. If he wants, he is welcome to ente-" With a flash, Gray dragged Natsu away with him to the front porch. That woman is driving him mad. Damn her and her blush… And her black panties! If she continued seducing him like that, Gray wouldn't know what to do. Resisting her is getting very tiring.

"Gray-sama!" he can hear her call, along with Erza's knowing snickers.

Damn Erza and her knowing smiles. She knew that he always finds the bluenette attractive… and that he's trying too hard to resist her.

"Oi Gray! What the hell?!" Natsu seethed.

"Come on, let's get to where Laxus is." Gray tried to hide his reddened face. He had to distract himself first. He tried to remove Juvia in his head, for now.

xXxXxXxXxXx

His pool stick shot forward. The pools balls cracked together and flew of in different directions. He's been doing this for the past hour. Starting a friendly game of billiards.

Laxus grinned as he won another game of billiards. He took the cigarette from his lips and grinned at the loser in front of him. The biker shook his head irritably as he threw a pouch of jewels at Laxus. The blonde easily caught it, his grin widening even more as he watched the man walk away in disappointment.

Laxus rolled his shoulders to relax them. Finally he was alone. No chicks, no strippers, no brats. Just beer, pool and some smokes. Not to mention, rock music was playing in the bar speakers. It was perfect.

He took the glass of rum on the table beside him and drank from it. He thought of Natsu and the stripper named Gray. He was supposed to meet the pinkette and his stripper sidekick soon. Earlier at school he was asked by the two idiots for a rendezvous point wherein they can openly share the information they got about the demon girl. Laxus planned on going to the bar, and he wouldn't change his mind just because two dickheads wanted to meet up. They would have to go in this place to get to him.

"Speak of the little devils…" Laxus thought as he peered into the window. He can clearly see the two idiots parking their motorbike in the parking space. He chuckled upon seeing the two. Natsu was at the backride while Gray was the one driving the shit they called transportation.

"That has got to be the gayest bike I've ever seen. What a bunch of losers" Laxus thought as he studied their bike. It's old, it's tires are close to getting flat, the bike has a shade of yellow that was fading and had rust cover most of its paintjob. The worst thing is, it has a red basket in front, along with the dying headlights.

Laxus felt like he's going to laugh his ass off when he saw Gray and Natsu waving awkwardly at the group of beefy bikers surrounding them. The old men were roaring with laughter upon seeing the stooges beside them before finally leaving them behind.

The blonde waited until the two were finally inside. Their voices were heard all over the place causing the people inside to look at them.

His interest piqued a bit when he thought about learning more about Mirajane. The only thing he knew was that she's an all-around bitch, apparently likes music, and has a sense of black humor. Probably he discovered that she has an intolerance with brats such as Sting Eucliff.

"So… This is what a bar looks like" Natsu said casually as he fished out a bunch of whatever that is in the glass bowl near the counter. Laxus saw the outright naiveté of the pinkette and it was amusing. Gray slapped the object in Natsu's hand, causing him to drop it.

"Don't touch anything! You might get hepatitis" Gray seethed and Natsu's face was painted with confusion.

"What's that?" And Gray only ignored him.

"These two are complete idiots" Laxus thought amusingly. Hepatitis? Seriously? And Natsu doesn't even know what that is?

Soon enough Laxus saw the two of them walking towards him. Laxus took his liquor and drank it as he sat on the side of the pool table.

"What do you got for me?" He asked and Gray pulled out a notepad. Gray opened his mouth to say something but Natsu beat it to him.

"Before we start, can I ask you something? Is it okay to drink alcohol when you don't have a liver anymore?" Natsu asked and Laxus almost choked on his drink. What the hell was that?

"WHAT?" Laxus asked, his face filled with confusion as well as irritation. That's the first time he heard such bullshit. Who on earth spread the word that he has no liver?

"Nothing!" Natsu said quickly as he shrank back behind Gray, who froze in his place. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Laxus felt irritated. If they showed up here to waste his fucking time, things would turn out unpleasant.

"Al-alright, first thing," Gray said, finally getting to business, "Mirajane hates smokers" Gray pointed at the cigarette between Laxus's fingers and carefully pulled it away and threw it on the floor.

Laxus stared blankly at him, wondering why the hell he even agreed to this. He can't even believe why he let the stripper, who, in a split second, miraculously lost his shirt in the middle of their conversation.

Not that Laxus gives a shit on how he did it anyway.

"So… you're telling me that I'm a non-smoker" Laxus said with distaste. Great, now he had to ditch the smokes.

"Yes, well… for now that is" Natsu added quickly upon seeing the distaste in Laxus's tone.

"And well, there's another problem. Erza said that Mirajane likes pretty guys" Gray said as he and Natsu paused to look at Laxus squarely in the face. Laxus stared back, thoughts raced in his head.

"Are you telling me that I'm not a pretty guy?" Laxus demanded, rising from his seat. Both of them suddenly spoke at once.

"He's very pretty!" Natsu spoke quickly. "He's a gorgeous guy!"

"Yes! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention! I didn't…know what I said" Gray gulped, as he shrugged apologetically.

Laxus nodded in satisfaction as he settled back on the table.

"Okay, here it is" Gray said as he fished out his notepad from his pocket, "Likes: Noodles, horror-thriller novels and prose, heavy metal rock music specifically subgenres of heavy metal and gothic rock. The ones that combines the heaviness of doom metal or death doom with the dark atmospheres of gothic rock." Gray said reading off the list, "Here's a list of the CDs in her room"

"Woah, that woman has a very odd taste in music." Laxus thought. He already expected that she's one for the angry girl music types. It didn't cross his mind that she even plunged in the darkest recesses of heavy metal music.

Laxus took the list from Gray and glanced over it.

"So I'm supposed to buy her some noodles, a book, and sit around listening to music that are generally dark and introspective with inspiration from gothic fictions" Laxus grinned, the girl was far more crazed than he thought.

"Have you ever been to Club Tartaros?" Natsu asked and Laxus stared at him. How the hell did that kid know about such place?  
"Her favorite band is playing there tomorrow night. And she'll be there as well" Gray added

The smile on Laxus's face faded. The memories of that place burned in his mind. He used to work there, it's probably the worst month of his life. The pay was shit and he had to deal with weird looking assholes and bitches, as he listened to their deranged tales in life.

Laxus shook his head, trying to keep his cool,

"I can't be seen at that shithole, alright?" Laxus said. Gods, he was now convinced MIrajane is extreme.

"But she'll be there!" Natsu pushed, "She has tickets!"

Laxus stared at the pinkette. Now he is acting like a kid. A stupid kid.

"Assail your ears just for one night" Gray added

He couldn't go back there. That's probably the last place on earth he'll return to. This white-haired chick isn't worth it even though she managed to pique his interest.

"She has a pair of black underwear, if that helps" Natsu said desperately and Gray stared at his friend, eyes widened.

Laxus's attention turned to the pinkette.

"Couldn't hurt, right? She's pretty hot" Gray said, trying to laugh as he patted Laxus on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure" Was all Laxus can say.


	8. Photos and Club Tartaros

"You can go to hell, Elfman. I'm not going to lend you money to buy new gym shorts" Mirajane said as she walked away from Elfman who had a deep frown on his face.

"Come on, sis. Mine's already worn out! Having worn out shorts isn't manly!"

Mirajane can feel her temper rising. Elfman was probably tailing her for the whole day, even at school, and was asking her to lend some of her allowance so that he can buy himself a pair of gym shorts. She doesn't have time for that crap, nor does she give a damn if having fucked up gym shorts isn't manly.

"For the last time, Elfman Strauss, I'm not lending you anything!" Mirajane finally snapped and Elfman shut up.

"You're not being manly sis! This is the first time I'm asking something from you!" Elfman protested and Mirajane rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity.

"Well then you got your answer: NO" Mirajane said curtly

"It's unfair. You can't even say no to Lisanna" Elfman said, but then shut up when he realized what he just said. Mirajane's face darkened.

"Sorry sis. I didn't mean to-" Elfman tried to apologize upon seeing the distressed look on his sister. He, of all people should know that speaking Lisanna's name would have certain effects on his sister.

"Is this what this is about? Fine. Here's your fucking money. Now get the hell out of my face" Mirajane said quietly as she took out some jewels from her bag and threw it at her brother. Elfman successfully caught it, but the money didn't matter anymore.

"Sister, come on! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry"

"It's alright. Let's just talk about that some other time. Go buy yourself your fucking gym shorts" Mirajane said as she continued to walk away. Upon reaching her room, she slammed the door shut and threw her black bag on the bed. Mirajane sat exasperatedly on the edge of the bed, lost in deep thought.

_It's unfair! You can't even say no to Lisanna!_

Elfman's words rang in her head. He's right. She could never say no to their precious little sister. Even Elfman can't deny the little one of what she wants. But that was long ago.

Mirajane stood up and took her diary hidden in her nightstand. She gently rested herself on the bed before opening the notebook. Her eyes caught the picture pressed between the pages of the book and she gingerly took it.

It was a picture of her, Elfman and Lisanna when they were younger. She can see the bright smiles the three of them had. The times when they were still in the orphanage. The very photo she now held in her hands were captured by Makarov Dreyar.

"Lisanna" Mirajane whispered to herself.

It has been exactly 6 years since the last time she saw the youngest Strauss. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna grew up in an orphanage. Mirajane knew all too well how life has been for the three of them. When they were brought in that place, she was just a 7 year old girl who already had the responsibility of taking care of her siblings at such a young age. She met the old man when they were staying there. He often visits the place, and constantly plays with the children there. And if Mirajane remembers correctly, he plays with the three of them more often than the other kids.

It wasn't long until the old man decided to bring the three of them in Fairy Tail. And when they are about to leave the orphanage, the photo in Mirajane's hand was taken.

Their papers are being processed back then, and even though they are not officially adopted by Makarov, they already stayed in Fairy Tail. Her siblings got along with the other children, but she isn't that friendly. She even got involved in petty fights with Erza back then, like cutting each other's hair or pushing someone off the staircase. Those kind of things.

But then, Makarov told them that a couple wanted to adopt Lisanna before Makarov even decided to bring the three of them in which caused his adoption with Lisanna to be halted. She remembered that couple all too well, they have been treating Lisanna quite differently than the rest of them. She and Elfman noticed this, but Lisanna didn't think of it that way. She always thought that they are very nice people.

Mirajane was way too young to understand the other things the grown-ups used to discuss about back then. But she knew that the couple will take Lisanna away from her. And she won't let that happen.

But what can a mere child do? Even though Mirajane tried, Lisanna was taken away by the couple. She was legally adopted and was now named as their child. And she, the oldest sibling, can't even do anything about it. She cannot forget the cries her sister made, calling out for her and Elfman. Until now, it made her heart ache. If only she had the power to do something about it, Lisanna could've been with her now.

Mirajane blinked the tears brimming in her eyes as she put the image back on the notebook again and putting it back on the nightstand.

"Damn, what the hell am I thinking?" Mirajane chuckled humorlessly as she pushed herself up and walked to her dresser. She took out a piece of paper and grinned.

"Good thing I have a concert to go to tomorrow. A perfect way for me to unwind" Mirajane said to herself.

xXxXxXxXx

"What the hell am I doing?" Laxus thought to himself as he can feel his feet marching through the corridor of Club Tartaros. He was aware that he isn't drunk and he knew that he's not taking drugs. But why is he here? What the hell was he thinking?

Last night he decided that this Mirajane chick wasn't worth it if that would mean that he had to go to this shithole all over again. By instinct, Laxus searched his pocket for his smokes.

"Darn" Laxus groaned as he recalled that he threw all his stock of smokes in the dumpster. Again, he asked himself, why the fuck did he do that?  
"Hey there, handsome" he heard a bitch say when he passed through. But he didn't give a damn, he wanted his smokes more than her attention.

"Strauss would better be worth it" Laxus thought glumly as he entered the heart of the club. Loud, angry metal music rang in his ears. Perhaps it was too loud that he can feel his ears bleed. Now, where did he put his headphones?

"Fuck" Laxus cursed again when he remembered leaving it back at the apartment, since he thought that he will have a nice conversation with the demon and that he has no use for it.

Frowning, Laxus stood at the back of the crowd. Watching the people dance on the dance floor with liquors in their hands. The place wasn't different at all. It's still the same crap since he left here. Laxus searched for a white-haired woman, and she was an easy one to find.

All the irritation flaring in Laxus's mind melted away when he saw the sight of her. Her white hair was down, and followed every movement she makes as she danced. Laxus watched the sway of her perfectly curved hips match the beat of the music. And the smile she had on her face was stunning. Her bright blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter than usual. All of these were enough to make Laxus feel like his heart skipped a beat.

Laxus can't stop a smile forming on his face, and the unfamiliar warmth on his cheeks. This woman is beautiful. There's no doubt about that.

He hesitantly removed his eyes from the woman and he walked to the bar. He can get a better view there. Laxus pushed through the thick crowd until he reached the bar. A former co-worker of Laxus stood there and easily recognized him when he sat down.

"Dreyar! What the hell are you doing here?" the man said as he patted Laxus on the back. Laxus gave a smug grin.

"I have important business to take care of. One on me please"

"Really? Doesn't sound right if it's you" the man said as he place the glass of liquor in front of Laxus and eagerly took the jewel from the blonde.

"Fuck off" Laxus grinned as he watched the man walk away to serve the others. Laxus took the opportunity to look at Mirajane. She donned dark purple tank tops and skinny ripped jeans along with black boots.

"She's too sexy" Laxus thought as he watched her fan herself using her hand. He saw her talk to someone, it would seem that she's has company. With that Mirajane pushed herself away from the dance floor and marched to the bar. Laxus quickly spun around, hiding his face. Well at least, he's acting that he didn't know that he didn't know she's there.

"Two bottles of water!" she called out to the one tending the bar. In his peripheral view, he saw her roll her eyes when she seemed to recognize someone familiar. And did he mention that she's walking towards him when she got her water? But this didn't stop him from putting up an act.

"Are you following me?" she demanded. Laxus looked up, trying hard not to grin.

"Do you mind? You're ruining this for me?" Laxus said curtly. Two can play that game. She's being a bitch. Why not become an asshole?

This earned Laxus a surprised look. Gotcha.

"You're not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke" she said, changing the topic. Laxus shrugged as he chose his words wisely.

"Yeah, I quit already. Turns out they're bad for you" Laxus replied, and he swore he saw her flash a faint smile there.

"I thought the band playing tonight is Halphas Wings, but then it turns out Sitri's playing. They're not bad" Laxus continued coolly as he stood up from the bar chair with his drink, expecting her to following through the crowd. Bitches love that cool act.

And she did. She did follow him.

"You know the band Sitri?" she asked, her voice loud so that Laxus can hear her well. Laxus was tempted to say that he knew all of that because he read all the albums Natsu stole from her room.

"Of course, don't you?" Laxus asked smoothly and Mirajane tried to stop a grin forming on her face. Laxus noticed this and knew that he is close to winning this round. Natsu and his sidekicks proves to be quite useful after all.

"You know, I saw you dancing earlier there and I never saw you look so sexy" Laxus said, but he somehow said it too loud because the moment he ended his sentence the music died, making everyone hear everything he just said. The people gave amused chuckles and Laxus felt his face warming up.

It was Mirajane's turn to laugh. And this time, she isn't mocking him. She's really amused at him. And Laxus liked the feeling of seeing her laugh like that.

"Now that was embarrassing" he mumbled as music began to play again.

"It sure is, screwboy. It really is" Mirajane said as she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It could get worse" Laxus chuckled

"Why are you here anyway?" Mirajane asked. Laxus thought for a while if he's gonna tell the truth.

"I'm here because a friend of yours told me that you'll be here. I'm gonna be honest with you, I wanted to get to know you better. I find you intriguing" Laxus simply said and he wasn't lying. He really is interested in knowing more about this, Demon of Magnolia High.

"There's nothing intriguing about me. But thank you for not telling me that you just happened to be here, just like the one you pulled up in the record store a few weeks ago." Mirajane gave him a smug grin. Laxus laughed.

"Alright. I may have been stalking you at that time and decided to use that trick. And man, I forgot to thank you for the entertainment back there" Laxus grinned. Mirajane looked puzzled and looked up at the taller man beside her.

"What?" she asked and Laxus looked down at her.

"Really? You forgot about fucking up Eucliffe's sports car?" Laxus laughed upon recalling the precious memory. Mirajane laughed as well.

"Right. I remember now. That should teach the asshole to cross me" she laughed

"Why do you hate the loser so much anyway?" Laxus asked. He noticed that Mirajane and Sting had some sort of grudge with each other.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mirajane raised her brow

"What is he your ex or something?" Laxus felt uncomfortable upon saying that. He would consider that it's incredulous to think that Mirajane and Sting hooked up with each other, right?

Mirajane had a disgusted look on her face as she waved her hand, emphasizing her displeasure.

"You really are dysfunctional are you? Of course not! Why the hell would I go out with an-" Mirajane was cut off by Laxus.

"With an unwashed miscreant" Laxus finished and this earned another smile from Mirajane.

"You know what? I've been talking to you for far too long"

"Is there a problem with that?" Laxus asked

"Well, nothing's wrong with it" Mirajane said and silence followed.

"Go to Jellal Fernandez's party with me" Laxus said, breaking the silence. MIrajane gave him a short look of surprise before rolling her eyes and a smile broke in her face. Laxus swore he saw a little pink on her cheeks, or was that the lights?

"No" she replied with a laugh as she walked away.

"Was that a no?" Laxus asked

"No" Mirajane replied playfully and grinned widely.

Laxus felt like he won a lottery. He finally got the answer he wanted to hear.

"Then was that a yes?" he asked again

"No" Mirajane was laughing in glee now as she walked through the crowd. Laxus knew she was playing with him at the last response.

"I'll pick you up at home! 9:30" he yelled and Mirajane waved goodbye at him. It was enough to assure him that it's settled then.

Laxus wasted no time and dashed out of the club. As soon as he got out, he had this goofy grin forming on his face. He felt like he won a jackpot. He finally got the bitch to say yes.

"And, the game is on" Laxus grinned.


	9. 9:30, Right?

Makarov's eyes scanned through the texts of old pocket book in his hand. It's been a very stressful day for him. He had to deal with the bills of ruined gym equipment because of Gajeel and Natsu just caused havoc in PE class. He also had to settle the unusually high bills in the apartment's electricity and water. The meeting with the parents of one of the students in Magnolia High wasn't a good one either. He can't make a good excuse for the student's broken arm that was caused by Gray. And the fact that Jura Neekis is taking his leave in the middle of the school year, isn't good news. It would seem he had to put other professors to be in charge of Neekis's classes.

With a heavy sigh, Makarov rubbed his eyes before checking his wristwatch for the time. It was already the curfew hour in the apartment, and he was lucky that everyone finally got home a bit earlier than usual. But, what's even more unusual is that, the apartment is way too silent. Silence was never in the vocabulary of the brats staying in Fairy Tail. Everyone seemed to be cooped up in their rooms for the night, though there are some who goes down to fetch something from the fridge.

Makarov checked the rooms earlier, for he knew that there must be something going on. When he checked, everyone was inside. Some even looked sedated on their beds. This assured Makarov that nothing dubious is happening.

That was until he heard the soft creaking of the wooden floor behind him.

"You should've used the window" Makarov said nonchalantly before standing up and facing the two teenagers who were trying to sneak out. The two teenagers are Lucy and Levy. Both wearing dresses and groomed as if they are going to a party.

"Wait. A party?" Makarov should've known. He knew that the yellow fliers that was scattered in the campus corridors were suspicious.

Feigning innocence about the party, Makarov asked,

"So, what are you girls up to? And why are you dressed up?"

Lucy gripped her hand bag tightly before making up an excuse,

"You see, we have a group study to attend to, and we're getting a bit late. So.." Lucy trailed off, giving sideways glances at the bluenette beside her, probably hoping Levy to back her up. Unfortunately for the blonde, Levy didn't say anything.

"A group study otherwise known as an orgy?" Makarov said curtly, while placing his hands on his waist. Lucy and Levy both winced. They already knew that a very long lecture is coming.

"But, Master, it's just a party" Levy finally spoke up. Her tone was clearly pleading for the old man to let them go. But they both knew that Makarov will not be swayed, and their efforts will go to waste.

"And Tartaros is just a sauna" Makarov replied before his eyes darted to Mirajane who was heading downstairs with her permanent frown on her face.

"Hey, know anything about a party?" Makarov inquired and Mirajane rolled her eyes before shaking her head no.

"Master, people expect us to be there!" Lucy pleaded

"Mira's not going, you're not going. Isn't that the rule?" Mirajane heard the old man say. She lied. Of course she knew about the goddamn party. Everyone in Fairy Tail seemed to be rubbing the topic on her and it was annoying her. And how can she forget? That asshole that goes by the name, Laxus asked her a few nights ago to go with him to Jellal Fernandez's party. And she still wasn't sure what her real answer was.

"Mira-san! Can't you be merciful for once and go with us to the party?" Lucy begged the older teen. Mirajane had the urge to roll her eyes once more.

"Wait, you expect me to go to that pathetic event that stupid people use as an excuse to drink alcohol and rub themselves against each other in hopes of distracting them from the pathetic emptiness of their meaningless consumer-driven lives?" Mirajane said while raising a brow at the blonde in front of her. Makarov chuckled in amusement. Mira sure is one smart child.

Levy took Mirajane's arm and pleaded,

"For one night, can you forget that you're completely wretched and be normal? Please, Mira-san?" Levy said, silently hoping Mirajane to change her mind.

"Come on, Mira-san. Do it for us?" Lucy added. With a heavy sigh, Mirajane shook her head in disbelief.

"Fine. I'll make an appearance" She said and soon she found herself locked in a tight embrace by Lucy and Levy. The two teenagers were squealing in delight, Mirajane can't help but feel a smile forming on her face.

"The defeated look on the old man's face was priceless, and besides, I promised to someone that I might be there, right? Might as well try" Mirajane thought

Makarov was surprised. He never thought that Mirajane would actually go there. But then, he must keep his word.

"Alright, but you must understand the full weight of your decisions" Makarov started,

"Every time you ever think of kissing a boy, imagine yourself wearing a maternity dress and.." Makarov went on and on with his long list of reminders.

"Master! You are completely unbalanced!" Lucy declared

"So now, lecturing you is not a –" Makarov was cut off by an annoyed Mirajane who just finished putting on a coat over her tank top.

"We're going NOW" she said out loud as Lucy and Levy followed her to the front door.

"Wait a minute" Makarov called

"What now?" Mirajane asked, clearly exasperated at the constant reminders.

"No kissing, no drinking, no drugs, tattoos, piercings, no ritual animal slaughters of any kind!" Makarov said and Mirajane rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine! I get it!"

"Hold on, are you the only ones going?" Makarov asked suspiciously. Lucy and Levy quickly made their way out of the door, Mirajane eyed the old man, ignoring the two teenagers who already made their way out.

"Seriously? An hour ago, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel already jumped out of the window. Erza said she was going to dispose the trash and she never returned. The others already left the house under your nose, old man." Mirajane said as she left, closing the door behind her, leaving a frozen and shocked Makarov behind.

She looked around, wondering where on earth Lucy and Levy went off to. If she's right, the two must've had a ride waiting for them outside.

"Damned bitches" Mirajane cursed under her breath. Her attention was averted when she saw a motorbike park in front of their lot. A tall blonde guy wearing a biker jacket went down the bike. She already knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?! And how the hell did you know where I'm living?!" Mirajane demanded as she walked to the taller man.

Laxus raised a brow at the shorter woman in front of him.

"Hey, I said I'll pick you up here at 9:30. Am I late?" Laxus replied as he looked down on his wristwatch, only to see that it was already 9:40.

"Yep, I'm late" Laxus groaned, thinking that the reason why Mirajane was infuriated was because he didn't stick to the schedule.

"You didn't answer my second question, asshole" Mirajane crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course I asked a few friends of yours about your residence, woman. How am I supposed to pick you up if I had no idea where you lived" Laxus explained. Mirajane cursed inwardly. The man is smarter than she thought.

"I didn't say that I was going, idiot" Mirajane scowled at the blonde. Laxus smirked this time.

"Woman, from what I remember, I asked you if what you said back then was a 'no' to my offer and you replied another 'no'. That would only mean that you were saying that you are not saying 'no' to my invitation. It was as loud as the club's speakers that night, Mira. Don't deny it" Laxus said and Mirajane didn't know what to say. He truly is smart. Way smarter than what she expected

"But still-" Mirajane was going to pose another argument, but then decided against it. Laxus grinned at her, clearly amused. He knew that she was racking her mind for a better argument.

"I believe, I just won an argument with a woman" Laxus grinned and Mirajane landed a hard smack on his back. Laxus laughed upon looking at the flustered look on the woman's face.

"Ass" She barked at him.

"Neophyte" Laxus returned. She really needs to do better than that to get under his nerves. With a chuckle, Laxus took a helmet that was hanging on the bike and brought it towards Mirajane.

The woman snatched it from him, still annoyed that she just lost an argument with the blonde. The both of them stayed silent for a while, watching each other's movements.

Soon, Mirajane broke the ice.

"Well? Aren't you going to take me to a party?" Mirajane snapped, feeling something warm forming on her cheeks. She quickly put on the helmet to hide it. She will be damned if Laxus caught her blushing.

Fortunately, the man didn't notice.

"Hop on then" Laxus said as he revved the engine on, and Mirajane went on the bike.

"You don't have one?" she said out loud. Laxus turned his head towards her

"Have what?"

"This" Mirajane pointed at her helmet that was comfortably placed on her head.

Laxus shook his head.

"Don't need one"

"Good. Because if we got in an accident, you'll definitely have the higher chance of getting killed than me" she said and Laxus laughed.

"Really now? Well, you'll die as well if you don't hold on" Laxus replied.

"Hold on to what?" Mirajane asked

"Hold onto me, woman. Do I even need to instruct you how?" Mirajane felt her face heat up.

"I don't need to hold you, idiot! I can handle myself!" she yelled, slapping his back. This earned her another warm laugh from the man.

"Fine. It's not my fault anymore if you fall and die. I'll just remind you that Jellal's house is pretty far from here and I'm quite reckless on the road"

"What do you mean by reckle-" Mirajane didn't finish when the motorbike began to move rather fast. She could feel the speed pushing up against her, and she had no idea where to hold on for her dear life.

Laxus wasn't kidding when he said he is a reckless driver. Mirajane made a mental note to punch him later.

They began to move faster, and they ran over a hump that made Mirajane lose hold of the side of her seat. By instinct, she wrapped her hands around the blonde man's waist. She held onto him rather tight, as she leaned her head against his back.

The damned hump scared her to death. She will really kill Laxus for this later.

Mirajane was too preoccupied in her thoughts of killing Laxus that she forgot how tightly she held him, of how she pressed her head against him, trusting him to keep her safe during the ride. None of that crossed her mind at the moment.

Laxus was a different case. He felt a smile on his lips the whole time she was holding onto him. It made him feel special. No one ever held him like that before, as if she was trusting him to keep her from any harm. The feeling was good, it made him feel something warm on his chest. He wanted to stay that way, it made him drive to a longer route towards Jellal's home.

He is actually happy. And his grin went even wider when he heard her curse him.

Perhaps, going out with Mirajane Strauss isn't a waste of time after all.


	10. Mainlining The Tequila

"Move your ass, Natsu" Gray grunted as he kicked the pinkette out of the car they rented for the night. Natsu landed unceremoniously with his face on the grass. He should've followed Gajeel's advice to just walk to Jellal's house. Automobiles make Natsu sick.

"Wow, Jellal really did it this time" Lucy chirped when she saw lights flashing at the manor's windows. Gray kept his mouth shut, he almost forgot that only Natsu, Gajeel and him knows about the secret behind this party.

"Yeah… Who knew he had it in him" Gray mumbled as he watched Levy shut the car's door behind her. He noticed the deep frown on the woman's face as she stood beside Lucy.

"Why the long face, Levy?" Gray asked, raising a brow at the bookworm.

"Gajeel said he would join us on the way to the party. It seems like the geezer clearly went off earlier without me" her frown deepened upon remembering Gajeel.

"Speaking of Gajeel, shouldn't he be here by now? He left for like 5 hours ago" Lucy inquired.

"Knowing how dense that bastard is, he must've lost his way" Levy said bitterly

"Wanna call him?" Gray suggested, reaching out his phone to Levy.

"No way. And I'm not going to stand here to wait for him any longer" Levy said with finality as she pulled Lucy with her and headed to the manor.

"W-wait, will Natsu be okay?" Lucy asked, somehow worried at Natsu's current condition.

"He'll be fine. We'll catch up soon once he's good" Gray assured Lucy, and soon the two left.

Gray sighed at the two of them as he watched them disappear into the crowd. His attention shifted when he heard a loud groan from the pinkette who was lying pathetically on the grass.

"Oi Natsu, Levy took Lucy away already. Get your ass up already and ask her out"

In a flash, Natsu was already up on his feet.

"Right! I should go there now! I need to get Happy's food already! I'll make you go out with me, Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he darted towards the manor.

"Lovesick people everywhere. Sometimes, I wonder if Natsu's goal is to really get food for Happy…" Gray thought. But his thoughts were shattered when he heard sounds at the car's compartment.

"What the fuck?" Gray cursed as he cautiously approached the rear of the car. His mind began to form wild imaginations. What if someone is tied at the back of the car? That the guy with whom they rented the car is actually a kidnapper that forgot to take his victim out of the compartment?

Carefully, Gray lifted the car's compartment. His heart was beating fast, what if his suspicions were true?

In a blink of an eye, he felt something wrapped around his torso. If he was thinking straight, he would've thrown that thing on the ground. But apparently, his mind stopped functioning when he discovered what was latched onto his body.

"Gray-sama!"

One wouldn't need to be a genius or become Mavis Vermillion to know who the hell that was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Gray yelled, dropping Juvia on the ground after a few moments of complete silence. His face was red in embarrassment and thank Mavis that it was dark, else the bluenette would have seen the flustered look on his face.

"Juvia wants to go to the party with Gray-sama! That's why she locked herself in the car's compartment!" she said gleefully. Gray ran a hand through his hair.

"You are mad! What if I didn't hear you there?! You would've suffocated and died without me knowing!" Gray felt an immense anger growing within me. He was scared at the thought. It never happened, but the thought scared him. And that angered him. He nearly lost her if he was ignorant.

"But Juvia only wants-"

"Oh you want to be with me? Fine! I'm here! But don't expect you'll ever get what you want from me, woman!" Gray said, clearly frustrated. Without another word, he walked away, leaving Juvia at the car. He paused briefly when he heard a sniffle, but his mood got the best of him and continued walking.

He was furious. But each step he took, he felt guilt tugging at his chest. He was so stupid. He shouldn't have said that. He really shouldn't have said that. Gray was only able to say those words because he was frustrated and scared. But that doesn't justify the words he just said to her.

"Gray, you stupid asshole" Gray cursed himself as he turned back, and sprinted back to where the car was parked. He hoped she's still there, though part of him was quite sure that Juvia must've left already.

And he was right. The moment he got there, Juvia is already gone. And he had no idea where she went.

Gray is in desperate need of her right now. He wanted to tell her that he didn't mean what he had just said.

He thought of what he's going to say or do. The more he thought of Juvia Lockser who he had only met for less than a year, and yet was able to make a fool out of him already. And the more these thoughts raced in his mind, the constant attempts of the woman to woo him, her not-so-silent proclamations of love to him, the more he realized one thing,

That he was just another lovesick person after all.

xXxXxXx

Mirajane went down the motorcycle the moment they parked. She abruptly removed her helmet and hit Laxus with it.

"What the hell is that for?!" Laxus demanded as he barely caught the helmet Mirajane threw at him.

"I almost died!"

"Died? You look very much alive to me. In fact, you even managed to have the strength to hit a full grown man with a helmet"

"That's not what I meant! Curse you and your driving!" Mirajane seethed. Laxus shook his head, chuckling. He went down and hung the helmet back on the motorcycle before turning to the white haired woman.

He put a hand over her forehead and grinned at her.

"Calm your blood. You're still alive and I swear I'll keep it that way" He said cooly as he walked ahead of her. Mirajane can feel her face get hotter.

"That asswipe thinks he's so smooth" Mirajane muttered as she followed the taller man ahead of her.

As soon as they got in the manor, loud music boomed in their ears and the strong scent of alcohol wafted through the air. Mirajane scrunched her nose. She should have stayed outside.

"What now?" she turned to Laxus. The man seemed to be confused, and rather unprepared at her sudden question.

"What?"

"So, your idea of going out is to go somewhere and do nothing, is that it?" Mirajane said, raising her brow. Laxus frowned at this. He knew that Mirajane isn't liking this at all, but he wasn't any different either. What would he want them to do anyway?

Before he could even reply, Mirajane disappeared from the sea of drunk teenagers. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Way to go"

When she walked away and got the blonde out of her tail, Mirajane walked her way through the crowd, not even knowing what to do next.

"Look who's here!" She rolled her eyes upon hearing that annoying voice again. She always considered that hearing that voice call her name is a form of insult to her.

"Fucking Sting" Mirajane thought when she saw the blonde walk towards her. He had that usual smug grin, his overly gelled hair and annoying aura that was radiating on his body. The only difference is, he had Lucy Heartfilia wrapped around his arm. Though she looked rather unwilling.

"Didn't know you'll go at the party" Sting said

"And I didn't know that there are pests infesting a manor as big as this" Mirajane shot back. Her eyes then darted to Lucy.

"Just a little advice, Lucy. That guy's an asshole. Stay away from him" Mirajane said and Lucy looked down, without saying another word.

"Yeah, you can anything you want, Mira. But the question is, will she stay away from me?" Sting grinned cockily, not noticing the glare Lucy shot at him. Mirajane didn't need to do anything, for she knew that Lucy can already handle it from there.

"Besides, at least I know how to care for someone. Unlike you who doesn't know how to treasure anyone at all" Sting said, Mirajane was about to say something but decided against it. Lucy was ready to snap at the man, but Mirajane sent her a stare. Soon enough, the blonde woman found herself being dragged away by Sting.

Mirajane knew that Sting's words were a load of bull. But still, it was enough to let her thoughts of Lisanna surface in her mind. She treasured her siblings a lot, she just wasn't strong enough to keep them with her. And that left her scarred for the longest time.

Without second thoughts, she took a tequila shot and chugged it down. As fast as she can, she snatched another shot again. Who knows how many shots she already took? She can feeling the effects of alcohol stirring in her already.

xXxXxXx

"Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing?" she heard someone say in a very commanding tone. She turned and saw Laxus who was raising a brow at her.

"I'm getting trashed, man. Isn't that what you're supposed to do in a party?" she said as she took another shot and walked away. Laxus followed her, a little worried of what the woman might do once she's already drunk.

He trailed her to the stairs, up to the second floor. He disgustingly looked at the couples making out and rubbing themselves with each other on the way. When they turned in a corner, a drunk woman threw herself at him.

He was surprised of course, and examined the woman clinging onto him. She had dark wavy brown hair and purple eyes, and was she even trying to wear clothes?

"Kiss me" she rasped, Laxus can smell the alcohol on her.

"Oh no, no" Laxus said, carefully getting her off of him. He searched for someone else he can throw this woman with. Alas, he saw another drunk man sitting at the couch just behind her. A guy who looked wasted, that the bun on his head was already a messed up.

"You kiss him" he whispered at the lady and slightly pushing her to the direction of the man.

"Okay" she said passively as she planted herself against the other man. Laxus nodded, thinking that it was best to already leave. When he began to walk away, the man pulled his sleeve,

"Thanks, man" he said through ragged breaths.

"No problem" Laxus muttered as he searched for Mirajane again. He looked for her everywhere and she wasn't there.

Soon, the mob of teenagers were now assembling at the dining room, all of them whistling and cheering. Laxus went down, hoping that whatever is going on down there, it better not be her.

As soon as got there, his hopes went away. The usually snide, smart and anti-social woman he knew was there, sexy dancing on the table. He watched her remove her coat, and wave her hips seductively as she made a show.

He wanted to beat the hell out of those men who were eyeing her. Laxus won't lie, he found her incredible hot while dancing that way. But he detested the thought that other men could see her that way. He felt like the only one who can see her like that is him, and only him. A spark of jealousy and possessiveness grew in him, as he glared at the men around the table.

His thoughts disappeared when he saw Mirajane hit her head rather hard on the chandelier. She collapsed and everyone stepped back, not even intending to catch her. But Laxus didn't hesitate to push them away.

The bastards even cheered when she fell.

He caught her in his arms just in time. Laxus checked if she was conscious, he saw her move a little and decided to pick her up. He carried her away from the crowd to somewhere secluded, somewhere quiet and safe.

After all, he just promised her that he'll protect her.


	11. Your Eyes Have A Little Shine In Them

**AN: Sorry for the late updates! The semester's close to an end that's why I've been doing lots of projects. I hope you understand. Anyway, here's the next chappie! BTW, italicized parts are Laxus's thoughts. Enjoy :)**

Lucy soon tore herself away from Sting, and she was now on her way to look for Natsu and the others. She may want to apologize for not being with Natsu for the entire night, for he was actually the one she's supposed to go out with. Lucy knew that it was actually unfair for Sting pull her away from them so easily, but then she just let it pass.

She was pushing through the people, until she heard an angry voice at her right. It was no other than Natsu's. He was engaged in a heated talk with Gajeel who may have found his way to the manor a few minutes ago. Lucy was about to approach the two of them, but stopped when she heard what Natsu was saying.

"Cool down, flamebrain. It's just for the fish market remember?" Gajeel said

"I didn't go through all of this so that Sting can have her! All I ever wanted was to get Lucy to tell me where the fish market is!" Natsu said hotly,

"You do know that she won't be happy when she hears that-" Gajeel stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Lucy who was standing not too far away from them.

"What does she expect-" Natsu continued and Gajeel forcibly pushed his head to his right so that he can see Lucy. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise

"So that's it huh?" was all she said before walking away. Natsu ran his hand over his head in frustration.

"Damn! What the hell?! She was the one all over Sting and now she's angry?!"

Gajeel was sick of hearing this, he put both of his hand over the pinkette's shoulders and shook him.

"Ya know what? Sometimes I'm thinking if all this shit you've been doing isn't for the fish market, and if I'm right, then you are one hell of a coward for putting up a front" Gajeel seethed as he pushed Natsu and went off, while chewing the can of beer, leaving Natsu glaring at his back.

xXxXxXxXx

"You are heavy, you know that?" Laxus said with a grin as he carried a drunk Mirajane with a mild concussion. Drunk Mirajane glared daggers at him and groggily raised her arm to smack him, which failed since he easily dodged it.

"Fuck off" this earned a wider grin from Laxus. Laxus soon pulled the both of them to the front yard of the manor, and brought Mirajane to sit down on a monoblock chair just by the door.

He may be trying to light up the mood when he told her that she's heavy, but she really is heavy. He even had to catch a few breaths after putting her down.

"I-I need to lie down somewhere…" she muttered and this alarmed Laxus.

"Uh-huh. You lie down, you'll go to sleep" Laxus reprimanded as he urged her to sit up straight. Man, he feels like he's taking care of a drunk child.

"Sleep is good!" she grinned, that was probably the second time he saw her smile. He shook his thoughts about that and reminded himself that this woman just hit her head on the chandelier.

"No, not if you have a concussion" he said sternly. Laxus was about to say something else when someone tapped his shoulder. Groaning inwardly, Laxus turned to see who it was.

"Hey, we need to talk" It was no other than Natsu, and he didn't look happy. If they were in a different circumstances where Mirajane is all well, he would've taught this kid a thing or two about how to properly approach him.

"Kid, I'm a little busy right now" Laxus said, eyeing a groggy Mirajane who is hardly sitting straight.

"Well, can you give me a second?" Natsu demanded. Laxus rolled his eyes, urging Natsu and him to walk a few steps away since this might be about the deal.

"What?" Laxus asked impatiently, his eyes constantly watching over the white-haired woman.

"It's off. The whole thing's off" Natsu said, though Laxus can see in the man's eyes that he is a bit uncertain.

"What are you talking about?"

Natsu sighed in frustration

"She never wanted me; she wanted Sting the whole time" Laxus raised his brow before shaking his head.

Somehow, he felt a twinge of pity for the guy in front of him.

"What? I thought you're just after the fish market?"

"How did-" Natsu was about ask but Laxus cut him off.

"If you're gonna ask how the hell I knew it, it's none of your business. Let me ask you this:" Laxus looked at Natsu squarely

"Natsu, do you like the girl?"

"Well, yeah…" Natsu said, scratching his head. Laxus thought that Natsu is really confused with this Heartfilia girl.

"Yeah, and is she worth all this trouble?" Laxus pressed, and Natsu looked down on his feet, unsure of what to say.

"I thought she was, but then…" Laxus had enough of the stammering and unsure answers Natsu has been giving him. He put a strong hand over the pinkette's shoulder.

"Oh no, don't say anything" Laxus started, "It's either she is or isn't. First of all, Sting isn't half the man you are. Secondly, never let anybody make you feel that you deserve what you want" Laxus gave a light clap on Natsu's shoulder, and at the back of his mind Laxus feels like he's sounding like a big brother "Go for it!"

Much to his relief, the pinkette somehow looked better than before. Though the same cannot be said to Mirajane who tipped to her side. In a flash, Laxus caught her and propped her arm around his neck as he urged her to walk away to somewhere isolated.

Looking around, Laxus saw some empty swings that is located far enough to give Mirajane the space she needed.

"Come on" he told her, although Mirajane isn't too pleased about the fact that Laxus had to prop her up.

"This is so patronizing!" Laxus snickered.

"I'll leave it to you to use big words when you're smashed" Mirajane tried to take her arm away again, much to Laxus chagrin.

"How hard is it to just stay put while I take you to the swings?" Laxus thought miserably as she watched Mirajane lose her balance, as he caught her right on time, again.

"I don't think so!" she said it a playful way, which is kind of weird for Laxus.

"Okay, fine, then I'll have to hold you up by the waist" Laxus stated and Mirajane snorted as they finally reached the swings.

"Why're you doing this?" she asked and Laxus paused. Why is he doing this? Normally he would just sit back and watch some drunk woman go around and do whatever drunk people do.

"Good question" he said after a while, though he wouldn't give her a truthful answer

"I told you, you may have a concussion" he settled for that. Mirajane gave him an indifferent look.

"You don't care if I never woke up"

"Sure I do" Laxus said with a grin. And he really did. For some odd reason he did care.

"Why?" she pressed. Laxus chuckled, not sure how to answer that one. Why did he care? Should he say that because she's a friend? Or it might be something else?

"Well, because I'd have to start taking out girls who actually like me" Laxus laughed, settling with a joke. "Whatever the reason is, that doesn't matter anyway" he thought

"Like you could find one" Mirajane rolled her eyes and Laxus laughed.

"Oooh! See? That, there! Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" Laxus grinned, and he swears he saw the corner of her mouth curve up a bit.

"I just- lemme sit down for a while"

"That's what the swings are there for" Laxus muttered as he assisted her. Then, she almost fell off, and as usual, he was there to catch her.

"Although, I wish they had backs" Laxus said

"I'd like to ask you something, and since you're smashed I think it's a good time to"

"And that is?" Mirajane raised her brow

"So why'd you let him get to you?"

"Who?"

"Blonde prick"

"Oh, Sting?" Mirajane grinned and Laxus nodded

"Yep" Mirajane shook her head.

"I just hate him"

"That makes the two of us. Well, you've chosen the perfect revenge! Mainlining tequila" Mirajane laughed, much to Laxus's delight. He can make her laugh, finally.

"Well, you know what they say!"

"Nope. What?" There was no response. Laxus abruptly stood up from his swing and faced Mirajane who went limp.

"No-nononono! Mira! Open your freaking eyes! Mira! Dammit, listen to me, woman!" Laxus said outloud, slightly shaking her, urging her to wake up.

Then he saw the bright blue orbs beneath her long lashes. Laxus sighed in relief, he got a little scared for a second. Just a little.

"Hey," she said, smiling a bit. "Your eyes have a little shine in them"

That left Laxus speechless for a while.

"D-did you just-" he tried to say something smart, but he was soon found out that he was failing to do so.

He looked into her eyes. Her eyes are pretty too. No, not just pretty. They are beautiful. The most beautiful ones he had ever laid his eyes on.

And when he decided to her how beautiful her eyes were, Mirajane pukes all over his shoes.

"Well fuck" was all Laxus can say as he gently rubbed the back of head. "Way to ruin the mood, Mirajane Strauss" he muttered.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The hardest part of bringing a drunk woman back to her home is that, she is very stubborn, to make things better, she's heavy as fuck. Also a pain in the ass if you will, not even a sorry after she regurgitated her dinner all over your shoes.

"Do I need to tie you so that you can sit straight on the motorcycle?" Laxus said as he forcibly put her at the back of his motorcycle. Putting the helmet on her was hard enough, what more forcing her on the motorcycle itself?

"Nah, that's too much" Mirajane frowned

"Next time, if you plan on drinking, make sure to get your own driver and car"

"Fine"

Laxus hopped on the motorcycle and revved the engine on. Much to his surprise, Mirajane wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his back.

"Finally, you decided to cooperate!" Laxus said, clearly exasperated.

"You have a warm back" Mirajane pointed out

"That's because I'm alive, but thank you very much. That's the second compliment you ever gave me."

"I'm drunk" Mirajane muttered. Laxus rolled his eyes, and she just noticed this time that she's drunk.

"Hi drunk, I'm Laxus" he muttered but Mirajane heard him.

"Laxus!"

"What?"

"Just take me home already"

"Oh didn't you notice that that's what I've been trying to do for 15 minutes?"

"Shut up"

With a laugh, Laxus began to drive slowly.

"Hold on tight" With that, they left the manor.

Their travel was a silent one, neither of them were saying anything. Only the loud playing of the motorcycle's radio was breaking the silence.

"I should do this" Mirajane said out loud, attempting to point at the stereo.

"What?" Laxus asked, she's a girl, and he's a guy; they can't read each other's minds.

"This!" She said again

"Oh. You wanna be a singer?" Laxus asked after realizing that she was referring the singers on the radio.

"No, I wanna install car stereos. Of course, I wanna be a singer!"

But Laxus's mind is wandering elsewhere.

_"Maybe this wasn't so bad… besides the fact that he was getting paid to do it. She actually looks kinda… WHOA SHUT __THE FUCK UP LAXUS"_ Laxus mentally scolded himself.

"Makarov would looooove that" she sighed. Laxus raised his brow upon hearing his grandfather's name. They soon pulled up in front of Fairy Tail.

"Makarov? Who the hell listens to that old man?" Laxus chuckled

"You know him?" Mirajane asked him suspiciously. Laxus was torn if he would tell her his relation to the old man. It would seem that she isn't aware of his surname or whatever there is about him.

"Well he's the principal, who wouldn't?" Laxus grinned.

"Got a point there" Mirajane smiled

"Never knew you were the kind that would ask anyone for permission" Laxus replied and Mirajane rolled her eyes as she went down the motorcycle.

"Oh now you know me?" Laxus smirked.

"I'm getting there" Laxus said cockily, _"And I'm keen on learning more about you. Because you're interesting. Yes. That's absolutely it. She's interesting. Not attractive in any other way or anything cheesy. Just interesting... Oh Laxus, you fucking liar"_ Laxus thought to himself.

"The only thing people know about me is that I'm scary" she laughed a bit.

"You don't look a bit scary. Well, not to me at least" Mirajane looked at him, maybe a bit surprised at his comment.

_"She actually looks kinda pretty. Hey, one can admit someone's pretty without actually LIKING her that way" _Laxus was close to slapping himself to remove himself from his fucked up thoughts.

"Yeah, well, I'm no picnic myself" Laxus said quickly. The State trooper, the duck, the liver for a set of headphones, and his tendencies to hack frogs open with more than a bit of violence are a few reasons why people tend to push themselves away from him.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Laxus noticed her looking at him. Just looking at him, no glares, no narrowing of eyes... just looking. And that's unnerving Laxus.

"Ah- so what's up with the old man- is he a pain in the ass?"

_"Well, Makarov can be a pain in the ass if you ask me" _Laxus thought

"No. He wants me to be like the other girls in the apartment"

Laxus raised his brow.

"Like?"

With that, she began to mimic a certain red-haired woman that Laxus already knew who it was.

"Ah, Erza" Laxus said. "Thank Mavis, you're not" he muttered.

"No offense... I mean, everyone "digs" the other women in Fairy Tail... but... they're without" Laxus smiled, a genuine smile.

Mirajane appreciated that, giving Laxus an honest smile. It's real and not a hint of sarcasm in it.

"You know, you're not as vile as I thought you are" she said softly. Laxus laughed, leave it to her to give the most heinous comments about him.

And then, she leans towards Laxus. Her eyes closed and everything. Laxus isn't stupid to not know what she wanted. She wanted him to kiss her.

_"Oh fuck, I don't care if she's smashed. I want to kiss her, I really want to kiss her... On a second thought, she's smashed. Not a good timing. I don't want to make her feel like I'm taking advantage of her when she's sober..."_ Laxus was so torn in his mind that he may have regretted what he did next.

Laxus pulled away from Mirajane.

"Maybe we should do this another time" he said

_"Way to go Laxus. You pulled away from Mirajane Strauss. .UP" _

How Laxus wished he said something else at the sight of that deadly glare. Laxus clearly offended her when she threw the helmet at him and stomped to the apartment. He loved the glare of course, but then, he had done something he might regret. He was actually starting to like the girl, yet her temper and his big mouth clashed.

"I wanna get drunk" He said, "And I need a smoke" he added


End file.
